Te Quiero Kyle
by Nilliet
Summary: Se dice que los cambios son una traición hacia uno mismo. Pero fue por ellos que Craig se encontró e incluso al amor. (Craig x Kyle) Cryle
1. Todo debe Cambiar

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Primera Parte: Los Ojos que te Condenan a Amar**

 **Capítulo 1: Todo Tiene que Cambiar**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

Muchos creen que los cambios son una traición. Una corrupción al alma, y desprecio por quien solíamos ser. En ciertos casos es verdad, pero hay excepciones, como con Craig Tucker. Un chico que cambio por su bien, por el de las personas que le importaban… Y sin saberlo… Por amor…

Antes era el típico niño buscapleitos. Que no tenía amigos, sino lameculos. Que ocultaba sus sentimientos, por miedo a los usaran en su contra. Que se escondía detrás de su frialdad, por debilidad. Alejando al amor de su corazón, por verlo como un obstáculo.

Pero el tiempo le abrió las heridas. Por mucho que se escondiera, Craig no podía seguir escapando de las personas. Cambio, comenzó a proteger a sus amigos, y no a usarlos. Comenzó a demostrar su preocupación, su cariño oculto en lo más profundo de su ser. Mostraba su frialdad, solo para proteger o protegerse. Y sin quererlo, permitió que su corazón hiciera algo que de niño jamás habría permitido… Aliarse con el amor, dejarse guiar por él. Hacer tonterías solo porque si no obedecía lo que su corazón le pedía el pecho se le enfriaba y le dolía.

-Oye Craig. –El aludido miro a los ojos violetas por el rabillo del ojo. –¿En que piensas?

Craig volvió sus azules hacia el frente, evadiendo la mirada de su amigo. Guardo silencio unos segundos mientras le daba otro sorbo a la gaseosa en lata. –Nada… -Mintió.

Token le dio un sorbo a su propia bebida y se relamió los labios. –Sé qué te pasa algo, y creo saber que. –Dijo mientras arrojaba la lata bacía a un cesto de basura.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto arrojando también la lata. Noto que Token no contestaba, lo miro directamente y vio que este tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. –Oye idiota responde.

Token rio. –Ya no te hagas ¿Quién es la afortunada? O quizás ¿Afortunado?

Ahora fue Craig quien rio, sorprendiendo un poco a Token. –Nonononono…

-Sisisisisi. –Le llevo la contra el de piel morena. –Tu estas estás enamorado no lo niegues.

-¿Sabes? Lo voy a negar porque te equivocas. –Aseguro el ojiazul nervioso y acorralado.

-Por favor Craig. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás enamorado.

-Está bien. –Craig se le puso directamente de frente y lo miro con cierta irritación. –No estoy enamorado de Kyle ¿Entiendes?

-jamás mencione a Kyle. –Dijo burlón Token. Ambos se miraron, con los pocos centímetros que los separaban, durante unos segundos.

Finalmente Craig se alejó de Token y se refregó la cara con las manos como si acabara de hacer la estupidez más grande de su vida.

Token lo miro con lastima unos segundos. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?

-Lo estoy poniendo en duda.

Token rio. –Por favor Craig, antes no querías confiar en nadie. Pero, cuando comenzaste a ser alguien nuevo, comenzaste a confiar en mí ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

El ojiazul no contesto ni siquiera lo miro.

-El amor no es debilidad, Craig. No es el fin, ni es algo malo. Mucho menos si hablamos de Kyle.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Admitió Craig. Algo que quizás, en el pasado, a Token le hubiese sorprendido, pero a esas alturas ya no.

El silencio se hizo presente durante los siguientes minutos. Ambos se levantaron del piso y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de South Park, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Dime Craig. –Comenzó Token arrancándolos a ambos de sus cabezas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hace cuánto… Bueno tú sabes.

-No lo sé. -Contesto Craig. –Cuando éramos niños… el me llamaba la atención.

Token lo escucho atento –¿Desde niño Craig?

Craig suspiro. -No lo sé. Sé que cada vez que lastimaba a alguien me daba lo mismo, pero cuando le hacía daño a él, luego me sentía terrible. A veces me descubría mirándolo y no sabía por qué, o se me ocurría un motivo pero me lo negaba una y otra vez. Y Kyle tiene algo que me atrapa por completo… -Dijo parando sus pasos.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Token deteniéndose junto a él.

-Sus ojos… -Afirmo Craig.

Token asintió un par de veces. –Parece que te perdimos Craig, pero no sabía que hace tanto.

Ambos rieron.

-Deberías hacer algo. –Señalo el de ojos violetas.

-Sí, olvidarlo.

-¿Temes que él no te acepte?

-Somos muy diferentes.

Eran muy diferentes. Pero ahora

-Lo seguimos siendo. –Sentenció Craig algo distante.

-Yo no creo. –Opino Token. –Tienes más es común con el de lo que tú te imaginas, te lo aseguro.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé amigo.

-Mira… Ya no nos llevamos mal con Kyle, Kenny Stan. No digamos lo mismo de Cartman. Pero el punto es que ahora siendo todos amigos… Tienes más posibilidades.

Craig asintió muy despacio dándole la razón. –El problema es que no quiero que un chico como Kyle se enrriede con alguien como yo.

-Te estas autocriticando Craig. Ve lo que tienen en común, no lo opuesto. Se positivo. No seas así te estas comportando como… Como…

-¿El Craig de antes? Lo se, lo siento.

-No pasa nada amigo ¿Lo intentaras?

-No insistas ya vere.

-Sabes que te ayudare ¿Bien? Sin miedo Crag.

El aludido asintió se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su casa. -Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta mañana. -Se despidió Token

 _ **NILLIET  
**_

-¿Y los descubrieron? -Pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

-No. Pensaron que no estebamos en la casa, así tuvimos tiempo de vestirnos, y cuando salimos de su cuarto fingimos que no los habíamos oído llegar. -Explico el rubio a sus amigos.

-Kenny si tus suegro te descubren en una de tus jugarretas con Butters juro que me moriré de la maldita risa. -Hablo un pelinegro de ojos azules.

-No seas malo Stan. Si eso pasa no creo que Kenny vuelva a ver a su novio.

Kenny trago saliva. -¿Tu crees, Kyle?

-Definitivamente no le permitirán a Butters acercarse a ti. -Aseguro el ojiverde.

-Demonios. -Se quejo Kenny dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el sofá blanco con almohadones rojos. -Debo tener mas cuidado.

-Asi es. -Kyle se acurruco en su rincón del sofá como si se perdiese en su mente. -Bueno... Dinos Stan ¿Como va todo con Tweek?

-Si. No nos has dicho nada sobre la ultima ves que salieron. -Se apresuro a decir Kenny sentándose.

El chico sentado en el piso rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. -¿No? No hay mucho que contar.

-Oh vamos Stan cuéntanos ¿A donde fueron? -Insistió el rubio.

El aludido rodó los ojos. -Esta bien esta bien. Solo fuimos al cine ¿Bien?

-¿Película? -Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Esa... an tu sabes la nueva de terror.

-¿Películas de terror con la persona que te gusta? -Pregunto Kyle.

-¿Que? No es aconsejable que veas películas románticas con tu pareja o posible pareja. -Aclaro Stan.

-¿Ah no? -Dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm no lo sabia. -Se dijo para si Kyle.

Kenny lo miro pícaro y se le acerco al punto de quedar sobre el pelirrojo. -Y tu ¿Por que tomas nota eh?

-¿Sera que alguien te gusta y no nos quieres decir? -Pregunto esta ves Stan.

-¿A mi? No... -Mintió Kyle con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Vamos no nos mientas ¿Quien es el afortunado? -Insistió el rubio.

-Nadie. -Siguió negando el pelirrojo.

-¿No confiás en nosotros Kyle? -Pregunto ofendido Stan.

-¡No! No es eso... Es que, me da miedo decirlo.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso se trata de alguno de nosotros?

-¿Que? ¡No!

-¿Es Stan? -Siguió preguntando Kenny.

-No Stan y yo nos queremos mucho pero sabes que solo somos mejores amigos idiota.

El aludido rio. -Solo amigos. -Aseguro.

-¿Yo? -Prosiguió Kenny.

-Apuesto que eso te gustaría. -Se burlo Kyle.

-Claro que le gustaría. Así seria mas fácil llevarte a la cama. -Aseguro el pelinegro.

-Oigan. Yo si quiero a Butters.

-Si y los dos son muy vírgenes. -Murmuro Kyle.

-Entonces ¿Cartman? -Hubo silencio por unos segundos y luego los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

-Hay Dios mio... Me muero de risa. -Lloriqueo Stan. -No sabia que tenias tan buen sentido del humor Kenny. -Dijo bromeando.

-Ya, ya enserio. -Interrumpió Kenny acallando las risas. Pensó unos segundos y estuvo a punto de mencionar a otra persona.

-¿Craig? -Dijo de repente Stan.

-¿Craig? -Se sonrojo Kyle.

-¿Craig? -Dijo Kenny sorprendido.

-Si cuando eramos niños el te gustaba ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, si me acuerdo. -Confeso Kyle.

-¿Y aun te gusta? -Pregunto el rubio.

-No. -Dijo. -No lo se... -Murmuro.

-Cuando me dijiste "Craig ya no me gusta" No te crei realmente Kyle. -Confeso su mejor amigo.

-Me di cuenta.

-Admítelo Kyle. Craig te gusta. -Se metió Kenny.

-¡No! Yo... No lo se.

-Entiendo si te gusta ahora pero ¿Por que te gustaba de pequeño? Es decir... Sabes como era Craig.

-No lo se. El cambio, y creo que en el fondo sabia que el era así por que tenia cierto miedo. Quizás percibí que no era como demostraba ser y que el tiempo lo ayudaría a encontrarse. -Admitió Kyle.

-Tierno. -Opino Stan.

-Y párese que no te equivocaste. No lo se, ciento que se llevarían mejor de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Kyle asintió bastante sonrojado luego celestes y verdes miraron a los azules de Stan.

-Sabes que yo no me llevo con Craig. Y de pequeños te había dicho que era un error enamorarse de el. Pero ahora no creo que el se atreva a lastimarte.

-Ni le conviene tampoco. -Completo Kenny.

-¿De que hablan? Craig no seria capaz de hacerle daño a alguien que no se lo merece. Ademas, no pasa nada entre nosotros. -Les aseguro el pelirrojo.

-Cierto pero eso lo podemos cambiar. -Aseguro Kenny.

-No, no, no, no. Chicos nadie tiene que saber de esto. Por favor. -Dijo Kyle desesperándose.

-Calma no diremos nada. -Prometió Kenny.

-Pero tampoco vamos a ignorar el echo de que Craig te gusta. -Dijo Stan.

-Pero... ¿Que quieren que haga? -Pregunto el pelirrojo con tono de desesperanza.

-Que lo atrapes ¿Que mas? Ademas con Cartman atado a Clyde y considerando que todos somos amigos ¿Que problema tendrías para estar cerca de el? -Planteo el rubio alejándose un poco de Kyle, estaba resultando raro que estuviese encima de el.

-Supongo que es verdad. Pero... ¿Craig y yo? Ni ustedes se lo creen. -Negó Kyle.

-¿Por que no? -Preguntaron sus amigos.

-Por que seguimos siendo muy distintos y no creo que yo le interese en lo mas mínimo.

-Créeme Kyle. -Sonrió Kenny con gesto esperanzador. -Tienen en común mas de lo que parece a simple vista.

-¿Y como sabes que no le gustas a Craig? -Dijo ahora el ojos azules.

-¡Si! Hay muchas personas tras de ti ¿Por que no Craig?

-Si. Lo se... Lo se... Pero chicos ¿Craig? No lo creo

-¿Por que? -Volvieron a preguntar sus amigos.

-...

-Kyle al menos intentalo. Si Craig no te pone atención entonces no merece la tuya. Pero acabo de entender que el te gusta desde hace mucho y debe ser por algo.

Kyle dudo al principio pero luego asintió con una sonrisa poco confiada.

-Perfecto. -Dijeron los amigos del pelirrojo mas tranquilos.

-Pero saben que yo no pienso llegar al punto de confesarme. No me importa que tan buena o sana se vuelva mi relación con el.

-Kyle solo por que te rechazaron una ves no creo que debas perjudicarte con esa idea. -Le aconsejo Stan.

-Ustedes no entienden. -Les dijo Kyle. -Esa ves no solo me rechazaron, me humillaron. Y de verdad me dolió mucho. -Aseguro y sus ojos parecieron ahogarse.

Stan y Kenny se miraron. Kenny se acurruco al lado de Kyle y Stan subió al sofá con ellos.

-Oye Kyle. -Llamo Stan con tono suave. Su mejor amigo por siempre lo miro. -¿Sabes por que no permitimos que te fijes en ciertas personas? -Kyle negó.

-Por que... -Lo llamo ahora Kenny. -Sabemos que te lastimaron. Y por eso intentamos alejarte de quienes tal ves te ilusionen, pero que sabemos te van a terminar hiriendo.

-Te queremos mucho Kyle y solo deseamos cuidarte, ayudarte, y estar hay para apoyarte. Por que tu siempre estas si te necesitamos.

-Por eso somos bastante sinceros cuando notamos que le regalas tu atención a alguien que no se la merece.

-Y te pedimos por tu bien que ya no te fijes en esa persona.

-Pero conozco a Craig. E visto como cambio, y aun si el no te aceptara... Estoy seguro que el no te aria el daño que te hizo ese completo imbécil. -Concluyo Kenny.

-Chicos... -Los interrumpió el de verdes luciérnagas como ojos. -Ustedes... yo no sabia ¿De verdad me cuidan tanto? ¿De verdad creen que Craig..?

-De verdad. -Le aseguraron los chicos.

-Siempre nos cuidamos entre los tres Kyle. Por algo somos amigos.-Dijo Kenny acariciando la cabeza de Kyle.

-Tu nos proteges y nosotros a ti. -Completo Stan.

El pelirrojo ahogo a sus verdes, vivas, y bellas luciérnagas. Su mejor amigo las rescato quitando las gruesas lagrimas con la gema de los dedos.

Kyle los abrazo a ambos, y los chicos les correspondieron.

-Los tres contra el mundo. -Comento Stan.

-Siempre juntos. -Siguió Kyle.

-Todos para uno y uno para todos. -Completo Kenny.

-¿Te leíste "Los tres Mosqueteros"? -Pregunto Kyle limpiando los rastros de lagrimas "¿Tu? ¿¡Leíste un libro!?" Interrogaban sus ojos.

-¿¡Yo!? Ñaa. Vi la película.

-Oh... Debí imaginarlo.

 _ **NILLIET**_

Las dos terminaron de quitarse las prendas quedando solo en ropa interior. La rubia de ojos verdes arrojo a la pelinegra a la cama quedando sobre ella. Sus lilas encontraron a los verdes en la oscuridad, sintió como la chica sobre ella le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, se acerco peligrosamente y le atrapo los labios entre los suyos. La rubia acaricio la espalda de su compañera junto al resto de su torso semi desnudo, abecés llegando a acariciarle las piernas. Marco la pálida piel de la ojilila a besos sobre su rostro y cuello. La beso con tal desesperación que los labios rosados se le tornaron violetas. Las piernas de ambas se entrelazaron, el ombligo de la rubia bailaba sobre el de la chica bajo ella. La pelinegra se dejo ser, incluso cuando sintió como las manos traviesas de la ojiverde acariciaron su espalda y luego con extraña sencillez le desprendió el sostén. Aquello no le incomodo durante los primeros segundos pero un sonido la distrajo de los besos y las caricias.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Le pregunto la rubia al oído mientras le retiraba muy lentamente las ultimas prendas.

-¡Bebe! -Chillo la pelinegra deteniendoles las manos.

-¿Que? -Pregunto con irritación la aludida.

La chica se la quito de encima corrió a prender la los se abrocho el sostén y comenos a vestirse. -Son mis padres ¡Vístete! -Le ordeno oyendo como habrían la puerta de la casa.

-¡Wendy! -La llamo a gritos la rubia mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿Que? Y no grites acaban de entrar. -Ordeno Wendy acomodándose la blusa y falda frente a un gran espejo que tenia en su cuarto.

-Creí que les habías dicho de nosotras. -Recrimino la joven de ojos verdes. Se aseguro de ponerse la ajustada musculosa sin que se metiera dentro del jean.

-Claro. E hice muchos esfuerzos por convencerlos de que no me echaran de casa. -Le aseguro exagerando lo ultimo. -Lo aceptaron, pero no es lo mismo si me atrapan en una relación amorosa contigo que si nos encontraran... Así.

-¿Wendy? -Las dos miraron hacia la puerta. La mujer se acercaba por el pasillo. La pelirroja y su novia arrojaron al suelo los calzados, y de un salto se sentaron sobre la cama donde antes planeaban "juguetear" un poco. Tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa mama. -Indico Wendy.

La mujer asomo el rostro y miro a ambas jóvenes. Wendy finjia leer un libro y Bebe la saludo con la mano.

-Oh aquí estas chicas ¿Que están haciendo?

-Nada. -Aseguraron las jóvenes y, aunque trataron de evitarlo, sus tonos sonaron sospechosos.

La mujer entre cerro los ojos y puso cara de "No jueguen con migo jovensitas. Lo se todo" Rio picara y les guiño un ojo a las jóvenes en plan cómplice.

Ambas le sonrieron. "Gracias" decían sus rostros.

-De acuerdo. -Sentencio la mujer. -Si tienen apuro tu padre saldrá durante las siguientes dos horas. Y yo tengo novelas que ver.

-¿A si? Es bueno saberlo. -Informo Bebe dejando de fingir y abrasando a Wendy por el cuello.

La mujer rio negando con la cabeza y las dejo solas.

-Dime ¿Donde estábamos? -Pregunto felina la rubia arrojándose sobre la pelinegra por segunda ves ese día.

-No creas que tengo miedo pero... Si esperemos a saber que mi padre se valla.

Bebe gruño. -Dudo que Red y Rebecca tengan estos problemas.

-Rebecca si. -Afirmo Wendy.

Bebe giro los ojos. -Por eso ella se quedan en la casa de Red.

-Si pero mis padres sospechan si paso mucho tiempo en tu casa. -Se quejo la ojislila.

-Odio cuando tienes razón.

-Creí que amabas mi sabiduría. -Recrimino Wendy poniendo cara de niña ignorada.

-Claro que si. -La consintió su novia. -Amo todo de mi niña perfecta. -Le aseguro corriendole un entrometido mechón de cabello y robandole un beso.

"Vete suegrito. Vete y deja que yo me haga cargo de tu preciada niña." -Pensó Bebe para sus adentros.

Bebe robandole besos a su novia en la casa de la misma. Craig viendo televisión en la suya. Y Kyle acurrucado en medio de sus amigos sumido en sus pensamientos.

 _Que todo esto... Salga bien_

Pensaron...

* * *

 _ **Holaaa! Bueno ¿Por donde empieso?**_

 _ **Yo soy Nilliet. Llevo rato explorando FanFiction, y amo mas que nada las historias sobre South Park.**_

 _ **Yo creo que es un gran sitio para... Dejar que tu imaginacion sencillamente explote. Y como llevo rato leyendo tantos fics de otras personas, me dije: ¿Por que no lo intento yo tambien?**_

 _ **Si lo se. Mi modo de narracion no es la mas poetica, y mi ortografia puede llegar a ser peor que la de un alnafabeta. Pero que conste que siempre la estoy mejorando, y aunque no se note le meto mucho esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Si, esten seguros de que yo soy una chica. Y ustedes diran: "Ahhh escribe yaoi ¿Por que no me sorprende? Espera ¿¡Se engancha al Yuri!?" Y para ser sincera a mi no me parece raro. A mucha gente le parece raro, a mi no. Amo mucho ambos generos.**_

 _ **Me gusta leer todo tipo de historias (Mas si son series o cosas que conosco) Y me gusta escribir sobre todo tipo de cosas.**_

 _ **Bueno yendo a lo que si importa... Este fue mi primer fic. Por favor demen una oportunidad. Obiamente es el primer capitulo de quien sabe cuantos.**_

 _ **Tambien tengo historias de South Park guardadas por hay... No mas las tengo que encontrar.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo lo que si o si nesecitaba que supieran de mi. Por favor dame tu opinion y toda idea o sugerencia es bienvenida.**_

 _ **¡Saluditos! y gracias por tomar algo de tu tiempo y desperdiciarlos viendo el trabajo de una novata.**_

 _ **De veras. Gracias por pasar a leer.**_


	2. El Zafiro y la Luciérnaga

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Primera parte: Los Ojos que te Condenan a Amar**

 **Capítulo 2: El Zafiro y la Luciérnaga**

 **Genero: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

Las miradas chocan de forma fugaz. El precioso y delicado azul de los zafiros logra atraer la atención de un par de luciérnagas. Verde y azul se unen con un hilo visual y no quieren separarse, se atrapan cada ves mas, se buscan cada ves mas a pesar de que ya se encontraron. No les hace falta tocarse o rosarse, no importa descubrir sus voces, No es necesario probar nada de su ser. Su arma son su ojos, con ellos lo atrapa, pero los zafiros cayeron en su propia trampa. Las luciérnagas acaparan toda la atención de estos...

Una mano sobre el hombro hace que las luciérnagas se sobresalten. Dejan de mirar a los zafiros mas bellos, y se enfocan en otros preciosos pero no tan valiosos como los anteriores.

Los primeros zafiros, indignados por la repentina ignorancia hacia ellos, se apartan y chocan con unos penetrantes violetas que los observan acusadores y a la ves divertidos.

-¿Todo ve bien Kyle? -Pregunta Stan aun con la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Kyle aun confundido y olvidando por completo al dueño de los zafiros asiente.

-Me parece que al final teníamos razón. -Se entrometió Kenny.

Las luciérnagas lo atraparon. -¿A que te refieres? -Preguntaban inocentes.

-El también te estaba mirando. -Aseguro piel morena.

-¿Y? Cualquiera cruza una mirada.

-Pero no por cinco minutos. -Acuso Token.

Los zafiros lo miraron furiosos y a su ves confusos.

-Nos miramos ¿Cuanto? -Pregunto el pelirrojo entre tímido y avergonzado.

-Un buen rato. -Aseguro el rubio de celestes y cristalinos ojos.

Tímidos los zafiros y las luciérnagas compartieron un segundo de atención. Esta ves, no hablaron ellos... Sino sus corazones. - _¿Por que cinco minutos admirándote tienen que morir tan rápido?_ -Habían preguntado a la ves, en ese corto pero valioso segundo.

Stan y Kenny notaron lo incomodo y complicado de la situación. Así que el rubio tomo al pelirrojo de los hombros y los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar lejos de los casilleros. Viotá y Azul también comenzaron a alejarse por el camino contrario.

Token los miro, y sin que el zafiro y la luciérnaga se enterraran, violeta celeste y azul hicieron una promesa. - _Debemos ayudarlos._ -Acordaron y cada una siguió a su amigo.

 _ **Nilliet**_

La luciérnaga y el zafiro se buscaron algo curiosos el resto de las clases. Y la luciérnaga fue la primera en hablar...

 _¿Por que me miras? ¿Por que me buscas?_

 _Tu también lo haces. Y no creo que te moleste mi atención_

 _No, pero necesito una razón_

 _¿Tiene que haber una razón para buscarnos?_

 _Si, si por que es importante_

 _Es solo una atracción..._

 _Creo que mientes. Es mas que eso ¿Verdad?_

 _Tal ves... Tal ves hay una razón..._

 _...Una razón mucho mas..._

-¿Kyle? -El hilo visual se rompió, tan rápido como una copa de cristal golpeando el piso.

-¿Mmm? ¿Que pasa, Kenny? -Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Nada solo que...

-¿Que? -Preguntaron desesperadas las luciérnagas. -¿Que? -Pregunto Kyle.

-Nada olvidalo. -El rubio le sonrió y dirigió su mirada al cuaderno.

Kyle le resto importancia al tema y también se concentro en la clase.

 _-Vuelve_. -Llamaron los zafiros pero si el hilo no los unía la luciérnaga no era capas de escucharlo. Token al ver que como el ojiazul miraba al pelirrojo lo golpeo con el codo.

Craig lo miro. -Calmate. -Le exigió.

-Al menos eres consiente de cuando te lo estas comiendo con los ojos. -Señalo.

-Muérete.

El timbre sonó. Kyle sin llamar mucho la atención se fue del salón. No quería que sus amigos lo notaran, necesitaba estar lejos de Craig, de sus ojos, y sus atrapantes miradas. Pero Craig no necesitaba todo lo contrario. Necesitaba que esas luciérnagas lo raptaran y lo llevaran a un mundo donde los sueños se hiciesen realidad. Salio detrás del pelirrojo pero al cursar la puerta no logro encontrarlo. Solo continuo caminando hacia la cafetería, Token no había notado que había salido, ya lo alcanzaría para almorzar.

 _ **Nilliet**_

Kyle se lavo las manos, y las agito para que se secaran. Miro el espejo del baño de los chicos.

-¿De verdad me estaba mirando? -Se pregunto para si.

-¿Quien te estaba mirando judío? -Pregunto un castaño abriendo la puerta de uno de los compartimientos del baño.

-Cartman. -Dijo Kyle sobresaltado.

-No es aconsejable decir tus secretos donde podría haber alguien escondido, judío.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-No ¿No ves que estaba cagando?

-...

-¿Quien te estaba mirando..? -Volvió a preguntar exigiendo una respuesta.

-Kenny dijo que Garrison me observaba. -Mintió Kyle.

-Ja, ese viejo pervertido te terminara violando. -Se burlo Cartman retirándose del baño.

Kyle suspiro. Pensó en todas las miradas que había cruzado con Craig ese día ¿Y si sus amigos tenían razón? ¿Craig de verdad estaba interesado en el?

Salio del baño con la mirada baja y la cabeza en las nubes. Choco, suavemente con alguien que por instinto lo tomo de los hombros, y por igual motivo Kyle coloco sus manos en el pecho de el. Levanto tímidamente la mirada. Y, mientras un lado de el quería ser tragado por la tierra, el otro solo quería quedarse viendo esos ojos.

 _Al fin te encuentro_

 _¿Me buscabas?_

 _Si..._

 _¿Por que?_

-Kyle. -Llamo.

Luego de otros cinco minutos mirándose los chicos pestañearon como despertando de un encanto.

-¡Craig! ¡Lo siento! -Se disculpo Kyle alejándose unos pasos.

-No pasa nada. -Aseguro el pelinegro. -¿Ibas a la cafetería?

-Emmm, si.

-¿Vamos?

-Esta bien. -Kyle se fue con Craig. Llegaron a la cafetería escogieron su comida y se sentaron a comer. Hablaron durante unos minutos mientras esperaban que sus amigos llegaran. Pero de a momentos, sin darse cuenta, se quedaban mirando dejando que sus ojos hablaran entre si, admirando lo que veían.

Violeta, celeste y azul rompieron esa burbuja asiéndose presentes en la cafetería. Los tres junto con Butters y Tweek buscaron su comida y luego se sentaron con los otros dos.

-Hey chicos se esfumaron muy rápido. -Comento Stan sentándose y dejandole un lugar a Tweek.

Token se sentó al lado de Kyle quedando este entre el moreno y Craig. Por su parte la pareja de rubios se sentó al lado de los enamorados de Stan y Tweek.

-Tenia que ir al baño. -Se escuzo Kyle.

-No tenia ganas de esperarte. -Mintió Craig dirigiéndose a Token.

-Claro seguro era eso. -Dijo Token con sarcasmo.

El, Stan y Kenny rieron. Kyle fingió no darse cuenta sin embargo lo delataba un suave pero notable sonrojo. Por su parte Craig solo se mostró indiferente.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Entonces ¿La pasaste bien el sábado?

-Si, perdón si me asuste en algún momento. Sa-Sabes como soy.

-Solo se que e gusta como eres. Por eso no debes avergonzarte de ti conmigo.

-Gah... Gracias Stan.

-Te juro que no comprendo como hace Stan para que Tweek no se desmaye. O por que Tweek ni siquiera tiembla o tartamudea cuando esta cerca de el. -Comento Craig observando a los mencionados.

-Están enamorados. Es normal. -Aseguro Kyle

Craig lo miro. El pelirrojo miraba a sus amigos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Te sientes feliz por ellos ¿Verdad?

Kyle miro al pelinegro. -¿A ti no?

-Claro, pero Tweek... No lo se.

-¿Estas celoso? -Pregunto burlon el pelirrojo.

-No seas ridículo. -Respondió divertido Craig. -Es mas hace unos años habría apostado que a ti te gustaba Stan.

-Lo se hasta Kenny me lo ha dicho. -Admitió Kenny. -Pero me gusta otra persona si es lo que insinuás.

-Ya veo ¿Y quien a conseguido robar tu atención?

Kyle se quedo en silencio. -Eso no importa.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

Kyle se congelo unos segundos, y cuando retomo su respiración lo hizo de un modo algo agitado.

 _No solo me rechazaron... Me humillaron..._

-No... -Respondió con tono intranquilo.

Craig en ves de ofenderse se preocupo. -¿Te sientes bien?

-No... -Murmuro Kyle. -¡Si! Digo... Si.

-¿Seguro? Kyle ¿Estas bien?

-¿Kyle? -Llamo Stan acercándose.

-¡Estoy bien! -Grito Kyle sorprendiendo a los demás. Tenias los ojos húmedos y estaba sobresaltado. -Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós! -Y sin mas dejo la escuela atrás para dirigirse a su casa.

-¡Kyle! -Stan lo llamo pero no quiso dejar plantado a un posible novio. -Tweek, yo...

-Gah... Ve por el. -Pidió el rubio quien también se había sorprendido por la reacción de Kyle.

-Lo siento Tweek. Nos vemos luego. -Dijo y luego y se fue no sin antes besar la mejilla de Tweek.

-¡GAH! Nos vemos Stan.

Tweek y Craig se miraron. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se quedaron viendo en dirección hacia donde se habían ido sus amados.

 _ **Nilliet**_

Kyle se seco el rostro con la toalla blanca del baño, la coloco en su lugar y miro el espejo de su casa. Encontró a un niño asustado con las mejillas rojas por la respiración agitada, y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, supuso que era Stan y fue a abrir.

-Kyle. -Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la casa. Tomo a su amigo de los hombros y lo miro a la cara. -Kyle... ¿Calmate que paso?

-Yo-yo-yo. -Stan lo abrazo con la intención de calmarlo...

Serraron la puerta se sentaron en el sofá y Stan le paso a Kyle un baso de agua. Kyle le contó lo ocurrido pero Stan no termino de comprender.

-¿Solo por eso te pusiste así, Kyle?

-No entiendes Stan. Yo, recordé cuando...

-¿Recordaste eso? ¿Por que?

-No se. Es que el me pregunto si algún día se lo diría y eso seria confesarme, entonces lo recordé, y de la nada me sentí muy mal.

-Hay Kyle. -Dijo Stan acariciando a su amigo por los hombros.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta una segunda ves. Stan fue a abrir y a los pocos segundos volvió con Kenny.

-Hey Kyle ¿Que ocurrió? -Pregunto en tono preocupado. Se sentó a su lado y luego de examinar sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos lo abrazo de forma protectora.

Kyle le contó lo ocurrido. Para cuando termino, estaba recostado sobre el pecho de kenny, quien le acariciaba la espalda logrando que se calmara, y con Stan sentado a su lado acariciando su cabeza.

-Ya comprendo. -Dijo el rubio calmando al mas joven. -Parece que fue un espasmo nervioso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, eh visto que te pones así antes. -Siguio Stan.

-Si pero Craig no pregunto con la intención de incomodarte. -Aseguro Kenny.

-Lo se. No pude controlarme. Temblaba, estaba nervioso. Juro que quería vomitar.

-Relajate. No debes pensar en eso ahora Kyle. A demás se nota que Craig estaba preocupado.

Kyle no contesto. Su mejor amigo tenia razón y eso hizo que se sonrojara.

-¿Y tus padres Kyle? -Pregunto Kenny notando como los mencionados brillaban en su ausencia.

-Tuvieron que viajar. -Respondió Stan en lugar del pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas Kyle? -Pregunto Kenny. -A tus amigos cerca, a los problemas lejos, y una buena noche de sueño.

-Si deja que nos quedemos durante esta noche y el resto de la tarde. Quedarte solo y pensar en todo esto, solo hará que te sientas peor.

-No tienen que estar con Butters y Tweek.

-Por favor sabes que yo aun no tengo nada serio con Tweek. -Le recordó Stan.

El pelirrojo giro en dirección a Kenny.

-A Butters no le va a molestar si tienes problemas, Kyle.

El ojisverde sonrió. -Gracias chicos.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-¿Ya se durmió? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

Kenny se acerco a la cama, acaricio la cabeza del pelirrojo desde la frente hasta la el centro de la misma. -¿Kyle? -Pregunto.

-Mmm. -Musito el ojisverde durmiendo.

-Ya se durmió. -Aseguro Kenny.

-Al menos logramos que se calmara un poco. -Comento Stan tapándose con las sabanas prestadas al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el colchón ajeno.

Kenny termino de ponerse la pijama, apago la luz y se recostó sobre un colchón al lado del de Stan.

-Oye Kenny. -Llamo el ojiazul.

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿De verdad era Craig quien te llamo?

-Si. -Aseguro Kenny sonriendo. -El estaba preocupado por Kyle y quiso saber si estaba bien.

-De verdad se gustan ¿No crees?

El rubio rio. -Sin duda.

-Espero que Kyle este bien. -Se preocupo el pelinegro.

-Stan. Si permanecemos los tres juntos, te prometo que ambos estarán bien .Yo me asegurare de que así sea.

-Eres un gran amigo Kenny. Kyle y yo lo apreciamos mucho.

El aludido sonrió. Esforzando la vista y ayudándose con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Logro mirar a Kyle, ya mas calmado y durmiendo plácidamente. Luego a Stan. A los dos amigos que siempre había protegido y con los que cada ves se obsesionaba mas. Por cuidarlos, protegerlos, estar siempre por y para ellos.

-Descansa Kyle. -Dijeron los dos aunque Kyle ya se hubiese dormido.

-Descansa Stan.

-Descansa amigo...

 _ **Nilliet**_

-¿Entonces que le paso a Kyle? -Pregunto Token.

-No lo se. Kenny dise que cada tanto se pone asi.

-¿Crees que sea por algo en especial?

-Quien sabe.

-Gah… Cre-creo que sí. –Se metió Tweek.

-¿De qué hablas Tweek? –Pregunto el ojiazul

-S-Stan dijo que-que a Kyle alguna vez le-le paso algo… ¡Gah!

¿Y a que se refería con "algo" Tweek? –Se preguntó el moreno.

-¡Gah! No-no lo sé. Es un secreto de Kyle. Así que no me lo di-dijo.

-No sé qué le paso pero ¿Solo por eso se pone así cada tanto?

-Kyle tiene sus problemas de salud es normal que se le baje la presión a veces. –Le recordó Token.

-E-Eso sí es cierto. –Aseguro Tweek.

-Ya veo. Pero de que se habrá acordado Kyle.

Los tres se miraron, lo pensaron, pero terminaron encogiéndose de hombros. Dejaron el tema de lado para mirar televisión, aunque Token estaba más concentrado en su teléfono.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Le pregunto Craig notando que hacía gestos raros.

-Nada. Clyde se la pasa en la casa de Cartman.

-Esta con él en este momento ¿Verdad?

-Tú que crees. –Recrimino el moreno realmente molesto. –No me gusta que salga con idiotas como él.

-Más bien no soportas que salga con alguien que no eres tú.

-¡Cállate!

Unas horas después los padres de Tweek fueron por su hijo y ofrecieron llevar a Token.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Se negó Craig.

-Anímate Craig. Dile a Kyle lo que sientes. –Le suplico su amigo. –O al menos has como Stan hace con Tweek.

-Gahhh

-Prueba estar a solas con él, salir con él, para ver si tienen química.

-Si mañana tenemos en la primera hora. –Se escuzo el pelinegro.

-Eres un idiota.

-No lo sé… Ya veré.

-Solo anímate. Habla con el mañana.

-Tal vez lo haga. Hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos.

-Gahhh suerte Craig.

-Gracias Tweek.

Stripe correteaba de un lado a otro en su jaula. Una extraña melodía hizo que sus inmensos ojos miraran la mesa de noche de su dueño. Un llamativo resplandor ilumino el mueble y segundos después una rosa blanca había aparecido de la nada.

Craig entro a su recamara. Parecía estresado y su mascota lo percibió por eso comenzó a chillar.

-Calma, calma Stripe. El pelinegro acaricio a su mascota, aun enjaulada, con su dedo.

El pequeño animalito siguió chillando. Esta vez mirando hacia la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué ocurre entro otro gato para asustarte? Ven minino.

Pero al levantarse noto la flor.

-Oh valla una rosa blanca. –Se acercó a la jaula de su cobayo y la puso dentro la misma. –Provecho Stripe.

El pequeño animal se acercó a la rosa y comenzó a mordisquear los pétalos.

-Descansa Stripe. –Dijo Craig apagando la luz y llego a su cama para descansar. Sus ojos se ayudaron con la luz de la luna y se posaron sobre su cobayo.

 _Sera mañana..._

Pensaron los zafiros.

* * *

 _ **Esperenme es hora de decir mis oraciones:**_

Oración Cryle South Park 

_Cryle nuestro que estas en internet_

 _Santificado sea South Park_

 _Ven a nuestra lectura_

 _Hágase tu fic con roses de Steek y algo de yuri_

 _Así en fics como en videos_

 _Danos nuestro Yaoi de cada día_

 _Y perdona no leerlo_

 _Así como nosotros perdonamos a Cartman_

 _No nos dejes caer en el Kyman_

 _Y líbranos del Craiman_

 _Cryle_

 _ **Bueno esto no fue tan largo y no se avanza nada con respecto a la historia. Pero... No tengo nada. Quería que se entendieran los problemas y situaciones de ciertos personajes, así que por el momento me enfoque en eso. Nos vemos...**_


	3. Un Típico día de Escuela

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Primera Parte: Los Ojos que te Condenan a Amar**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Un Típico día de Escuela**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

Sus ojos se posaron curiosos en aquella flor ¿Cómo había llegado hay? Su casillero estaba intacto, nadie sabía la combinación. Coloco sus manos alrededor de la masera y con sumo cuidado la saco de ahí. El dulce pero delicado olor llego a su nariz. Recordó cuando había visitado la florería y observado las bellísimas flores, los había de todos colores, rosas, blancos, amarillos, pero ella siempre había soñado con tener…

-Un precioso tulipán rojo. –Se dijo observando la flor como si de un millón de dólares se tratara.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto una vos femenina a su espalda.

La castaña voltio, de pie detrás suyo se encontraba la persona que probablemente había dejado ese precioso regalo en su casillero.

-Red… ¿Fuiste tú?

-Claro que fui yo. Por eso espero que te guste, o jamás me perdonaría por darte un regalo que tú consideres…

-Precioso. Es hermosa. –Aseguro Rebecca mientras volteaba para guardar la magnífica flor. Luego volvió a mirar a la pelirroja y se arrojó a sus brazos como si no se hubiesen visto hacia unos minutos.

-Me alegra que te guste. Sé que amas los tulipanes. –Comento feliz la chica mientras acariciaba los bucles de la castaña con un cariño dulce y maternal.

-Tú siempre me das los regalos más anhelados. –Aseguro Rebecca escondiendo y descubriendo sus bellos ojos verdes detrás de las largas pestañas.

-Pero son regalos muy simples. –Se quejó melancólica Red.

-Pero si son tan bellos, tú sabes que no necesito una mansión para ser feliz. Amo las flores, y las que tú me regalas son preciosas.

-observo cada pétalo antes de asegurarme que son perfectas para mi florecita.

Rebecca sonrió encantada se acurruco entre los brazos de la pelirroja y aspiro el potente olor a frutillas que su majestuosa y consentidora novia desprendía.

-Me alegra mucho que te gustara, florecita. –Le dijo cariñosa Red mientras la estrechaba más fuerte entre sus flacuchos brazos. Los cuales para Rebecca eran como la manta más caída y cómoda en el invierno más frio.

-Al demonio con esconderse. –Dijo de la nada la castaña. –Quiero que mis padres sepan de nosotras y lo quiero pronto.

Red la miro boquiabierta. -¿Estas segura? –Dijo pensando que su novia bromeaba. Pero no era así Rebecca asintió insegura y abrazándose a sí misma. Red le sonrió para darle confianza. –Entonces se los diremos juntas. –Le prometió.

La castaña le sonrió poniendo su dulce y angelical carita que "tenía tatuada" la palabra "Gracias" ¿Es que había lago que esa pelirroja no pudiera hacer por ella?

Ambas se besaron para darse valor y luego de cerrar el casillero caminaron hacia la cafetería. Sin saber que una rubia había visto y oído todo.

" _Esto es muy malo… Tengo que alertarles"_

Pensó desesperada para luego desaparecer en el pasillo.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Me gusta cómo se ve el negro con otros colores… Especialmente el rojo. -Comento una chica que se formaba para pedir su comida en la cafetería. Estaba al lado de los góticos y se encontraba jugando con un mechón de cabello perteneciente a Dylan.

-Aunque es muy conformista, estoy de acuerdo. –Contesto el chico de franja roja en el cabello moviendo la cabeza para correr su flequillo.

La chica se alejó unos pasos mientras elegía su comida.

-También pienso que te queda bien. –Comento Ethan.

-Ser raro es conformista. –Fue la respuesta de Dylan ignorando lo que realmente pretendía Ethan, hacerle un cumplido, y no por qué no lo notara si no porque prefería ignorar "Los sentimientos conformistas de amor" Como el los llamaba.

-¿De veras dijo que le diría sus padres? –Pregunto con tono preocupado Wendy?

Bebe asintió. -¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-Bebe, una cosa son mis padres, pero los padres de Rebecca la van a matar.

-Mierdita…

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Kyle? ¿No te incomodas estando en la escuela? Tal vez debiste descansar hoy en tu casa.

-Kenny ya cálmate no empieces otra vez.

-Si tiene razón. Solo lo alteras más. Pero es cierto Kyle, si te sientes mal dinos y…

-Stan ¡Ya!

-Bueno, bueno no te alteres. Nosotros solo...

-Lo se. Solo quieren cuidarme.

-Y ¿Has hablado con Craig? -Cambio de tema Stan.

-¿Eh? A si, si hable con el.

El silencio se hizo presente, Kyle jugo con su comida tocándola con el tenedor. Kenny lo miro como si sus ojos fueran capas de gritar y luego frunció el ceño.

-¡Kyle! -Le grito.

-¿¡Que!? -Pregunto el pelirrojo sobresaltado.

-¡Dinos que te dijo! -Le recrimino Stan.

-Ah... Claro lo siento. -Pidió sonrojado por lo distraído que estaba ese día. -Bueno fue en el receso anterior...

Kyle deposito unos libros en su casillero y saco otros en su lugar, se puso de puntillas, maldiciendo por lo bajo que los casilleros hallan sido ubicados mas arriba. Una ves logro encontrar lo que necesitaba suspiro y cerro el casillero. -Craig. -Dijo notando la repentina presencia del pelinegro. -Ho-Hola.

-Hola Kyle. -Saludo el ojiazul.

-Dime ¿Necesitas algo Craig?

-Eh... No, no necesariamente.

-¿Mmm?

-Solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. -Confeso.

Un suave rojo se apodero de las mejillas de Kyle. -Perdón por actuar raro ayer.

Craig se encogió de hombros -No pasa nada. Te ocurre a veces ¿No? O eso me dijo Kenny.

Kyle lo miro raro. -¿Hablaste con Kenny?

-Eh si. Sabia que fue a tu casa y lo llame para preguntar si estabas bien. -Aseguro Craig nervioso.

-Kyle se puso mas rojo. -¿Tanto te preocupe? -Dijo con vergüenza.

-Si... Bueno mas bien me sentí algo culpable...

-¿Culpable? ¿Por que culpable?

-Bueno Kyle. Yo no soy tonto.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo raro. -¿A que te refieres?

-Kenny me dijo que a veces te ocurre, pero eso no fue lo que te ocurrió ayer. Te pusiste así cuando tocamos un tema en especifico.

-Bueno... Yo... Craig, yo no se...

-No tienes que explicarlo Kyle. Mira, todos tenemos algo de lo que nos cuesta hablar. Tu y yo no somos diferentes. -Lo calmo el pelirrojo.

Kyle le sonrío. - _gracias por no hacer preguntas. -D_ ecían sus ojos _._ Se le acerco a Craig y le coloco una mano en el hombro. -De verdad, gracias por entender.

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa, le acaricio la cabeza con la gema de los dedos, se cautivo con la suavidad del rojizo cabello por unos segundos.

-No pasa nada ¿Esta bien? Ya no quiero incomodarte. -Dijo Craig con tono de arrepentimiento.

-No lo haces. No es tu culpa, solo estábamos conversando, tu no podías saber que...

-Gracias. -Fue todo lo que el pelinegro respondió cuando Kyle se quedo en silencio.

Kyle lo miro directo a los ojos. -Yo... en algún momento te diré por que me puse así. -Prometió.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Me sentiría mas cómodo si te explicara. -Le aseguro.

-Como tu quieras. -Respondió Craig. -Pero no lo hagas si no quieres.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego Craig. -Se despidió Kyle.

-Asta pronto. -Mientras se alejaba, Craig se quedo viendo a Kyle, y lo comparo con el niño que alguna ves había sido.

 _Crecist_ e _Kyle, creciste y cambiaste mucho... Ahora eres mas alto, pareciera que engordar es imposible para ti, y me han dicho que eres liviano. Pero nadie se deja engañar, tienes mas fuerza de la que parece, aunque no hagas uso de ella, tal ves seas delgado pero también de físico marcado. Ese cabello antes oculto bajo la prisión verde, también cambio, ahora son ondas preciosas y rojas caídas al rededor de tu cabeza, cubren un dedo de los dos que mide tu pálida frente. Pero no todo de ti cambio, Kyle. Tu precioso tono de piel blanco, esa piel tan suave y agradable al tacto, se que es así porque eh tocado tus manos antes. Y sobre todo tus ojos, esos ojitos tan hermosos, tan vivos, no quiero que ese brillo se les escape... Jamas, por que los amo, y amo cuando los cubres y destapas con tus preciosas pestañas también rojizas, Si... Amo esos vivos y verdes ojos..._

 _-_ Oh... adorable. Se preocupo por ti. -Comenzó Kenny.

-No me habían dicho que el llamo. -Recrimino Kyle.

-Lo olvidamos. -Se apresuro a decir Stan. Una razón típica de quien miente y Kyle lo noto.

-¿Te dejo en la zona de "Amar es para conformistas" Ethan? -Pregunto Henrietta cuando el mencionado se sentó junto a ella.

-Algo así. -Confeso el de flequillo con ondas. -¿Crees que este mal?

La chica se encogió de hombros. -No creo que tener pareja o enamorarse sea conformista. -Dijo como respuesta.

Ethan suspiro, Hace un tiempo ya no le importaba si era o no conformista. Solo que tenia un cariño especial por su amigo y confidente, por quien fumaba mota en lugar de tabaco cuando se sentían realmente mal, por quien le recordaba que rajarse las venas era muy emo, por quien lo convencía que odiarte a ti mismo era conformista y que lo malo de la vida era el mundo. Por quien simplemente lo sacaba de la depresión, donde caían los tontos emos, y lo devolvía a una vida mas bien melancólica, y a su lado la melancolía era melancolía, era puro amor por sentirse triste y no querer desahogarse o tener tontos deseos de una vida feliz. Pero que con el tiempo había dejado de ser amor por una sensación y ahora lo era por una persona.

-Ethan. -La suave y débil vos de Dylan lo arranco de sus pensamientos. Probablemente se había sentado frente a ellos mientras estaban las nubes -¿Has hablado con Georgie? -Pregunto, y al mencionado le pareció que, el chico de flequillo rojo, trataba de destruir su alma con la penetrante mirada que los ojos lila suave le lanzaban.

-No. -Aseguro.

-Desde que Dylan y yo comenzamos la secundaria pasa mucho tiempo con ese niño inconformista. -Aseguro Henrietta.

-¿Hablas del hermano que Kyle? -Le pregunto el ojislila dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mencionado.

La chica asintió. Tanto Ella como Ethan también miraron a Kyle.

El pelirrojo que escuchaba atento las palabras de sus amigos, se percato de las miradas sobre el. Por ser amable saludo a Dylan con la mano y les sonrió a los góticos. Pero el ojislila voltea hacia sus amigos como si jamas hubiese visto que lo saludaba.

-¿De veras el hermano de este idiota es inconformista? -Pregunto a Henrietta mientras mas atrás el pelirrojo le perforo la cabeza con los ojos. Y luego, ofendido, volvió la vista a sus amigos.

-Tal ves Kyle sea así, pero conozco a su hermano. Es todo lo contrario. -Aseguro.

-Te creo. Si no dudo que Georgie se juntase con alguien así. -Aporto Ethan.

-A mi no me sorprendería. Debe sentirse solo. -Dijo Dylan.

-Les juro que quería morir cuando empece la secundaria sin ustedes. Estaba tan rodeado de idiotas conformistas.

-Estamos rodeados de idiotas conformistas. -Corrigió Henrietta.

-Yo no culparía a Georgie si se siente solo. Pero espero que ese chico sea al menos...

-Lo es. No lo compares con su hermano, son realmente distintos. -Interrumpió la chica a Dylan.

Ethan miro a sus amigos y luego miro un segundo a Kyle. -¿Van al mismo salón?

-¿Que? A si. No es el mas ridículo, hay conformistas peores entre nosotros.

-Hablando de Georgie. -Llamo Henrietta. -Tendríamos que vernos mas a menudo. No podemos olvidar que existe.

-No hacemos eso. -Recrimino Dylan.

-Solo busquemolo hoy ¿De acuerdo? -exigió la chica.

-Bien. Pero no nos estamos olvidando de el. -Aseguro el chico irritado, parecía tratar de elevar su tono pero no lo lograba. Algo que le provocaba gracia a los otros dos, aunque no lo admitían.

-Bien. -Sentencio Henrietta.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Si. -Respondió Kyle. Tenia dudas sobre que tramaba Craig, pero acepto.

-¿De veras? -Quiso asegurarse el pelinegro.

-Claro. Somos amigos ¿Por que no?

-De acuerdo. -Sentencio el pelinegro. -Entonces ¿Después de la escuela?

-¿Que día es hoy?

-Miércoles.

-Entonces si.

-¿Haces algo luego de la escuela? -Lo cuestiono Craig.

-Practico básquet. -Le recordó Kyle y lo dijo con orgullo.

-Si es cierto, olvidaba que ibas con Clyde. Practicas fuera de la escuela. Y eres el capitán del equipo aquí en la escuela.

-Así es. -Volvió a responder el ojiverde con orgullo. -¿Ah donde iremos?

-Ya veremos. -Dijo Craig.

Kyle rio ¿De verdad Craig lo había invitado a salir solo ellos dos? Seguro estaba soñando. Pero lo mejor es aprovechar ¿No es así?

-Oye Craig. -Llamo de repente Token.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto el mencionado.

-Veo que te animaste. -Susurro el moreno pero no basto para que Kyle no escuchara, y este los miro raro y sonrojado.

Craig rodeo al moreno por el cuello y lo acerco a si bruscamente. -Eres un idiota. -Le di dijo entre dientes.

Kyle voltio hacia su casillero y fingió no oír nada.

-¿¡Puedes ser mas obvio!? ¡Torpe!

-Suéltame inútil.

-¡Ven para acá!

-Oye, oye, oye ¡Ten cuidado, tarado!

Kyle dejo de fingir y giro hacia los chicos. Se encontró con Craig a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Token y este ultimo a punto de darle uno en el pecho y sosteniéndolo del cuello. -¿Que? -Preguntaron a la ves.

-Ehhh. -Kyle los miro algo asustado. -Craig antes de ir a... Donde sea ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? Debo hablar con mi madre.

Craig asintió. -No hay problema.

-Genial. -El pelirrojo sonrió de forma tierna. -Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Kyle. -Saludo Token.

-Nos vemos luego. -Dijo Craig.

-Claro... -Kyle dio media vuelta para irse. -Ah por cierto, Craig.

-¿Si?

-Trata de no morir ahora.

Craig y Token se soltaron de mala gana. -De a cuerdo. -Dijeron al unisono.

-Muy bien. -Declaro el pelirrojo para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Oh... ¿Por fin te le vas a declarar? -Se burlo Token con vos de niña. -Dale un beso a Kyle... Muaa, muaa, muaa ¡Hauuuch! -Grito al recibir un puñetazo por parte de Craig.

ERES UN HIJO PUTA... CANALLA... INBESIL... MIRA HIJO DE PERRA... TIRANO... TE VOY AH...

* * *

 **Perdón por tardarme tanto *Le arrojan una lata en la frente* Bien, al demonio entonces.**

 **Es que tenia que encargarme de la escuela. Y me tomo muy enserio la escuela *Le arrojan otra lata por mentirosa* ¡Carajo!**

 **El maldito punto es que tuve algunas cosas que hacer. A demás tuve algunas perras peleas familiares. Me disculpo. Pero prometo no dejar un fic sin terminar, y menos el primero.**

 **Disculpen las molestias y nos vemos luego...**


	4. Querido Otoño

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Primera parte: Los Ojos que te Condenan a Amar**

 **Capítulo 4: Querido Otoño**

 **Genero: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

El olor a césped cortado lleno sus fosas nasales, los niños riendo eran una dulce melodía, el aire fresco le dio una dulce sensación de paz, y una suave y fresca briza le acaricio el rostro. Era un ambiente precioso y agradable. La mayoría de sus citas lo llevaban a un parque de diversiones, un cine o hasta a su casa a jugar videojuegos. Pero Craig no, él lo había sido más simple y llevado a un parque, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de donde planeaba llevarlo luego.

-¿Te gustan los parques? –Le pregunto Craig.

-¿Mmm? Si, si me gustan. –Respondió Kyle. –Son muy…

-¿Naturales?

-Exacto ¿Aquí querías traerme?

-Si. –Le dijo Craig. –Y no. –Completo.

-¿Entonces?

-Se paciente. –Pidió el pelinegro. –Ya verás.

Llegaron a una banca en la que Craig se sentó y le hizo un ademan a Kyle para que también lo hiciera.

-Otoño. –Comento Craig. –Una estación muy bella ¿No crees?

-Supongo. –Respondió el ojisverde. –El ambiente.

-El marrón de las hojas de los árboles.

-Leer libros bajo los árboles.

-La lluvia, y el olor a tierra mojada.

-El roció hasta las dos de la tarde.

-Tu. –Kyle lo miro.

-No bromees, Craig. –Le pidió sonrojado el pelirrojo.

-No lo hago. –Aseguro el ojiazul tomándolo de la mano. –Es lindo pasar tiempo contigo.

-Es la primera vez que pasamos tiempo juntos.

-Sí y te hice la pregunta sobre el otoño y no me contestaste "Eso es aburrido". Quiere decir que tú eres o "INTERESANTE" O eres muy paciente.

-Bueno…

-Otros solo hablan de videojuegos.

-A mí me encantan, o Internet, o todas esas cosas. Pero también me gusta hablar de otras cosas. Es decir hay que tener algo de interés por la vida y el mundo real.

-Lo sé. Los chicos con los que salgo siempre evitan esos temas.

-Me pasa igual ¿Has salido con muchas personas? –Pregunto Kyle con tono de "Yo soy mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos inútiles ¿Entiendes?"

Craig rio. –Claro. No voy a mentirte. –Prometió. –Pero no son nada serio. –Aseguro.

Kyle alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. -¿De veras?

Ofendido el pelinegro volvió a tomarlo de la mano. –Te lo juro. –Volvió a asegurarle. -A demás no te hagas, a menudo te invitan a salir.

-Bueno, si. Es verdad. Pero solo por que no me gusta rechazar a la gente.

-¿Que hay de mi?

-A ti si tenia ganas de conocerte. Te conozco hace mucho, y aun así me queda mucho por saber de ti.

-Y a mi de ti. -Respondió el pelinegro.

-A demás solo se interesan en mi por otra cosa. -Comento Kyle con todo de desagrado.

-Tu cuerpo. -Adivino Craig.

-Si. Es decir, no me lo dicen, pero son muy obvios.

Craig lo miro. -No todos. -Dijo.

-Si lo dices por ti, se que no eres así ¿Verdad?

-Puedes confiar en mi. -Aseguro Craig.

 _Yo no busco eso... solo busco tu corazón..._

Kyle le sonrió. -Lo se. -Lo miro a los ojos. -Bueno yo siento que es así, que puedo confiar en ti Craig.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron. Se pusieron de pie, y todavía tomados de las manos, avanzaron por el parque. El sonido de las hojas marrones crujiendo bajo sus pisadas, la frisa fría pero tranquila briza, las aves cantando y volando de árbol en árbol resultaba sencillamente encantador.

Craig se sintió feliz de que Kyle lo dejara tomar su mano, tocar la piel suave del pelirrojo era una sensación simplemente placentera. Se pregunto si las nubes podrían ser tan suaves, si la nieva podría ser tan blanca... Craig dirigió sus zafiros a los ojos verdes de Kyle, el le devolvió la mirada con una dulce sonrisa y un rojizo pestañeo. Esta ves la pregunta fue si las hojas de primavera podrían ser tan verdes, si las manzanas podían ser tan rojas, y si el cielo podía ser tan hermoso. Pero el solo llego a una conclusión, que la respuesta a todas las preguntas era "No".

Pensó que era imposible. Era imposible que existiera algo mas agradable al tacto y mas blanca que la suave piel de Kyle. Que existía un verde mas bello que el de sus ojos, y rojo mas radiante que el de su cabello y pestañas. Y ni el cielo podía ser mas hermoso, perfecto y majestuoso. Tal ves si lo era, pero no tanto cono Kyle, como su piel, su belleza, sus picara personalidad, su astucia, su alma, su todo... Todo su ser era simplemente el centro del universo para Craig.

 _ **Nilliet**_

Sus ojos se pasearon por el verde y el marrón de las hojas. Los arboles abundaban en ese lado del parque. Habían llegado hasta un pequeño arroyo, el agua era oscura y la corriente poderosa, el viento parecía triplicar su velocidad al acercarte, y el habiente se tornaba mas frio. A Kyle le daba mala pinta pasearse tan cerca del agua, pero el brazo de Craig alrededor de sus hombros le dio confianza, sabia que el no dejaría que algo malo le pasara. Finalmente llegaron hasta un lugar donde las ramas de los arboles formaban una especie de techo sobre el arroyo y de una de ellas colgaba una soga sucia y mohosa. Craig rebusco algo entre las las raíces de los arboles mientras Kyle miraba aquella soga con las dudas atascadas al final de la garganta.

-Craig. -Llamo. Su tono se oída tímido y temeroso.

El aludido no contesto. Se poso al lado de Kyle con una rama entre las manos, la estiro hacia la soga ,y atrajo a la misma con su ayuda.

-¿Te animas? -Pregunto reteniendo una carcajada al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

Kyle lo miro guardando silencio. -¡ESTAS LOCO! -Grito al fin.

-Vamos es fácil. -Le aseguro Craig. -Si puedes trepar la soga en gimnasia puedes hacer esto.

-Pero no tenemos que columpiarnos. A demás a la del gimnasio la renuevan cada tanto.

-Se que esta algo vieja pero no se cortara. -Dijo Craig y para probárselo salto sobre el agua sujetándose de la soga.

-¡Craig! -Kyle lo vio cruzar. El también podría hacerlo ¿Pero si no lo lograba?

-Estoy bien. -Respondió tranquilamente. -Toma. -Y luego le lanzo la soga al pelirrojo.

-Pero yo...

-Calma Kyle. Mira, enrollala en tu pierna y sujetala fuerte con las manos. No se va a cortar, solo que no importa que pase no la sueltes ¿Bien? No es difícil.

Kyle miro al pelinegro a los ojos, este le regalo una sonrisa para calmarlo y abrió los brazos para asegurarle que lo atraparía. El ojiverde suspiro, hizo un movimiento circular con la pierna y se la enredo con la soga. La tomo fuerte con las manos y salto hacia adelante. Al cruzar, Craig lo atrapo.

-¡Bien!

-Dios mio... Sigo vivo. -Festejo Kyle sacudiendo la pierna para deshacerse de la soga.

-Claro que si. No te habría dejado caer. -Prometió Craig.

-Gracias. -Respondió el ojiverde sonriendole.

Dejaron que la soga se tambaleara de un lado a otro sobre el agua. Craig volvió a tomar la mano de Kyle entre las suyas, y comenzaron a caminar por el pequeño bosquejo de arboles.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Craig ¿Sabes que hora es?

El aludido consulto su reloj. -Cinco y media ¿Tienes que volver temprano?

-No, solo quería saber. Pero no vamos a volver muy tarde ¿O si?

-Calma. Ya llegamos.

-¿Llegamos? ¿A donde?

-Digamos que quiero compartir contigo algo que descubrí de niño.

Kyle se rasco la barbilla pensativo. -¿Un vagabundo?

-No.

-¿Un unicornio?

-No.

-¿Un cadáver?

-¿Me estas jodiendo?

-Si.

Craig giro los ojos. Salto una enorme raíz de árbol y ayudo al pelirrojo a subir. Pasaron a través de unos arboles y arbustos que estaban muy juntos, hasta finalmente atravesarlo por completo.

-Llegamos. -Alerto el ojiazul.

Kyle se sacudió la ropa y luego miro al frente. -Craig. -Logro pronunciar.

Ante ellos una cabaña abandonada se posicionaba sobre un gran montículo de tierra. Era de madera, la cual estaba astillada y alguna que otra parte podrida. La puerta estaba llena de huecos, probablemente por termitas, y el picaporte de bronce oxidado. Apenas so podía ver a través de las sucias y empañadas ventanas, si es que el vidrio seguía hay. La construcción entera estaba rodeada de un potente olor a madera vieja (por no decir podrida) y moho, el cual cubría por completo el techo junto a unos cuantos yuyos.

-Pero ¿Que hace esto aquí?

-Es solo una simple construcción abandonada. -Respondió Craig. -¿Quieres entrar?

-Si si si. -Por primera ves en su vida, Kyle no lo pensó ni una ves antes de hacer algo. Pero no tenia por que hacerlo, algo en su interior había logrado que confiara ciegamente en Craig, y sentía una fuerte confianza al estar cerca de el.

-Vamos entonces. -Craig rodeo al pelirrojo por los hombros y lo guió dentro en la cabaña. El tufo a madera vieja subió de nivel pero no era tan desagradable. Kyle poso sus verdes claros sobre el oscuro verde del moho, colgaba del techo con la elegancia de un candelabro de cristal, aunque no dejaba de ser mas que una cortina de musgo. Dentro había otros muebles de madera, tan viejos como la casa misma, el piso era empalagoso y cubierto por una fina capa de hongos blancos y traslucidos.

-Es horrible. Pero sigue estando...

-Genial. -Completo Kyle. -Me gusta. -Aseguro.

Craig rio. -¿De verdad te gusta?

-Si. No se porque. Pero el simple echo estar abandonada lo vuelve un refugio sensacional.

El pelinegro asintió.

-A demás me gusta el olor a muebles viejos. -Dijo mirando a Craig. En ese momento un buen pedazo es musgo le cayo en la cabeza. -Y el moho es... Interesante.

Esta ves Craig se carcajeo. Se asomo a Kyle y entre risas le quito el pedazo verde con una caricia.

-¿Eso pasa seguido?

-A veces.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Ah vengo cuando quiero estar solo, mis padres me joden, o tengo que estudiar y no quiero que me fastidien.

-¿Estudias? ¿Piensas al menos?

-Cállate.

Ahora fue Kyle quien rio. -Solo bromeo. -Aseguro. -Se que últimamente tus notas han subido.

-Si pero se me hace difícil estudiar a veces.

-Que seas vago no es culpa de la escuela.

-No lo soy. Realmente me cuesta ¿Si? -Afirmo Craig algo ofendido.

Kyle lo miro triste. -Solo decía. -Dijo y se acerco para abrazar al pelinegro.

-Esta bien. -Craig también le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Sabes? Podría ayudarte a estudiar... Si tu quieres.

El ojiazul le sonrió. -No quiero robarte tu tiempo.

-Ni que lo aprovechara. -Insistió Kyle. -A demás estoy seguro que contigo estudiar sera algo entretenido.

-Eso te lo aseguro.

Ambos rieron. Aun abrazados se quedaron viendo, sus ojos volvieron a hablar en nombre de sus corazones, y ese hilo visual los unió por unos cuantos minutos. Al cabo de un rato comiéndose con la vista, pestañearon rompiendo suavemente la burbuja que antes los había atrapado, para arrastrarlos al mundo irreal de sus miradas hipnotizadas. Se miraron nerviosos y confundidos. Comenzaron a alejarse lentamente.

-Lo ciento. -Se disculpo Craig.

-No pasa nada.

Se sentaron en un rincón mas limpio, hablaron por un buen rato. Cuando dejaron a un lado la timidez y las dudas terminaron acurrucados. Se quedaron quitos y callados, tal ves disfrutando estar así juntos, con el silencio y la paz terminaron durmiéndose.

 _ **Nilliet**_

Las rojizas pestañas se separaron, dejando al descubierto las bellas luciérnagas que despertaban junto a la noche. Su brillo iluminaba el oscurecido habiente, tranquilo, y semi-nocturno...

-¿Craig? -El dueño de los azules estaba su lado. Rodeándolo con los brazos y aun dormido.

Los zafiros se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, admirando la suave luz de la luna. Su mano acaricio las ondas rojizas frente a el, Kyle lo dejo como si ni siquiera estuviese hay, Craig lo atrajo mas cerca y aspiro el potente olor que siempre rodeaba al pelirrojo. Ese fuerte pero sutil ahora a frutos rojos lo enloquecía. Probablemente era el resultado de bañarse con jabón de cereza, champo de vainilla, y sales de frutos rojos con la propia intención de impregnarse ese exquisito aroma. Pero sin dudas que aun sin eso, esa potente esencia seguía formando parte del cuerpo... Del ser de su precioso niño. Lo aspiro con suavidad pero deseo como si se tratara de las manos de Cristo.

-Craig. -Volvió a llamas Kyle.

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver.

Craig bostezo. Miro la hora en su reloj, y luego de estirar los brazos se puso de pie. Giro hacia Kyle, y le estendio la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-Gracias ¿Que hora es?

-Las ocho y media.

-¿Ya? Oh baya.

-¿Volvemos? Este lugar da mala pinta de noche.

-No lo creo solo que esta... Mal iluminado.

Craig miro el techo. -Mas bien ni esta iluminado.

Ambos rieron. Se abrasaron y salieron de la cabaña. Caminaron por entre los arboles guiándose con la escasa luz que la luna les ofrecía, el paisaje nocturno era digno de una película de terror, pero el echo de estar juntos lo volvía romántico. Craig cruzo el arroyo primero, la poca luz hacia mas difícil ver si habías cruzado por completo el agua o no, así que fue antes para poder atrapar a Kyle. Caminaron por el parque, mucho mas iluminado, aunque no hubiese casi nadie. Después de todo era un parque grande, en medio del otoño, un día de semana, en plena noche ¿Quien andaría por hay?

-¿Tienes que irte a casa?

-No le dije a mama que no sabia a que hora volvería.

-Se volvió mas comprensiva con los años o ¿Solo me lo imagino?

Kyle rio. -Creo que comenzó a entender que sus hijos deben aprender a cuidarse solos. Y no estar siempre pisándonos los talones.

-Que... Bien.

-Lo se. De cualquier modo ella no es sobre-protectora por fastidiarnos.

-Si no por que los ama.

-Exacto.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Frutilla.

-Uva.

-Frutilla.

-Uva.

-¡Fru-ti-lla!

-¡U-va!

-Que es mejor el de frutilla. -Siguió insistente el pelirrojo.

Craig le arrebato el helado de las manos. -Mmm no esta tan mal. -Admitió. -Pero me quedo con el de uva.

-Debe ser horrible. -Siguió Kyle

-Si nunca lo probaste ¿Como sabes?

-Esta bien. Dame. -Craig le dio de su helado. -Seguro es...

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto el pelinegro luego de que Kyle tragara.

-Nada. -Contesto el ojiverde inflando sus mejillas.

Craig sonrió. -Dilo. -Le ordeno.

Kyle negó con la cabeza. -No.

-Dilo. -Volvió a insistir.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

-Kyle...

-Esta bien. Esta rico.

-¿Y?

-Mas que el de frutilla.

-Te lo dije.

-Callate.

Craig rio. Tomo a Kyle de los hombros y caminaron comiendo sus helados. Se estaba haciendo tarde, debían volver cada uno a su casa, pero hacían todo lo posible por "distraerse" y olvidarlo. Finalmente el helado y las escuezas se acabaron.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si, si lo prometo. -Repitió Kyle.

-Gracias.

-Pero ¿Por que no quieres que nadie sepa de esa cabaña?

-Por que es el único lugar en el que puedo estar tranquilo.

Kyle lo miro. -Osea que nadie a demás de nosotros sabe de esto.

Craig asintió. -Así es.

-¿Y tus amigos? -Pregunto parando su caminata. Después de todo había llegado a su destino.

-Clyde no es la persona mas confiable del universo. Tweek no es el mejor guardando secretos. Y Token odia los parques... Y las sogas.

-Tonto. -Le dijo el pelirrojo por eso ultimo.

-Bueno ¿Te divertiste?

-Si. Y... Gracias por confiarme tu secreto.

-No pasa nada. Se que eres de confianza.

Kyle se sonrojo. Y sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas aun cuando el mayor le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde ¿Estarás bien?

-Tranquilo voy a estar bien. Siempre que camino por hay a estas horas la gente se me aparta como si caminara con un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. -Me pasa igual. -Afirmo.

-¿Con esa cara de niño bueno? -Pregunto el ojiazul.

-Sep. Es que hoy la gente ve a un adolescente por la calle y el simple echo de ser joven lo vuelve un delincuente.

-Ni que lo digas. Como dicen mis padre "La juventud esta perdida" -Se burlo Craig imitando una vos rara.

Ambos rieron. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Bueno. Tengo que entrar...

" _No pienso llegar al punto de confesarme"_

 _-_ Esta bien.

Kyle trago saliva. -La pase realmente bien contigo Craig ¿Lo repetimos pronto? -Pregunto nervioso.

-Lo antes posible. -Pidió Craig asiendo que el pelirrojo volviera a sonrojarse, luego lo tomo de la barbilla y lo acerco para besarle la frente. -¿De acuerdo?

Kyle se quedo en silencio. Miro a Craig a los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, finalmente asintió. El pelinegro le sonrió soltó el rostro del menor con una caricia y comenzó a alejarse.

-Buenas noches Kyle... -Dijo yéndose.

-Buenas noches, Craig. Y ten cuidado por favor.

-El aludido voltio. -Lo prometo. -Dijo. Giro para seguir caminando y sin mirar hacia atrás saludo a Kyle con la mano. Quien tan pronto el ojiazul se perdió de vista sonrió aun con las mejillas aun rojas.

 _Me beso en la frente... Es un..._

Y camino hasta la puerta de su casa deseando que lo volviera a hacer.

* * *

 _ **Hola! ¿Que hacen? Yo nada aquí actualizando el fic... Si eso es todo  
**_

 _ **¡Un abrazo! Y hasta luego...  
**_


	5. Un Amor Imposible

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Primera parte: Los Ojos que te Condenan a Amar**

 **Capítulo 5: Un Amor Imposible**

 **Genero: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

Miro al ojisverde. Observo como se corría la capucha roja de su suéter dejando al descubierto miles de rojizos mechones, como los aparto para que no le estorbaran, como se miro las manos quizás creyendo que estaban sucias. Pero también observo los verdes ojos ¿Que pasaba ese día? Ya se había cruzado con la ausencia de vida en los ojos miel de su compañera Red, la cual ni le dirigió la palabra luego de que este se había preocupado por ella.

-¿Kyle? -Lo llamo acercándose al pelirrojo.

El ojisverde le regalo una dulce sonrisa acompañada con un par de mejillas rosadas. -Hola Craig.

-Mmm.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar ¿Notaste que algunos actúan extraño?

Kyle lo miro triste. -Ah, eso...

-¿Paso algo malo? -Pregunto Curioso Craig.

-La verdad no estoy seguro. Pero probablemente tiene que ver con Red y Rebecca, y sin dudas Mark esta involucrado.

-¿Pero que..?

-No, lo siento. No se que paso.

Craig lo miro con una sonrisa comprensiva. -No pasa nada ¿Por que dices que Mark este metido en esto?

-Tiene una marca extraña en su mejilla.

Craig bajo la mirada pensativo. Kyle lo observo melancólico y preocupado. -Creo que estas dos metieron la pata. -Se dijo intentando encajar las piezas.

-Es probable.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -Invito el pelinegro.

-No seas chismoso Craig. -Regaño el pelirrojo.

-Tal ves podríamos ayudar si sabemos que paso.

Kyle lo medito unos segundos. -Voy a arrepentirme de esto. -Se dijo.

Craig sonrió -Eso es un si. -Afirmo.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Lo siento. Red ni quiso dirigirme la palabra. -Afirmo Kenny. -Ella estaba muy concentrada en Rebecca.

-Me sabe mal. -Admitió Craig.

-A mi igual. -Apoyo Kyle.

-Bueno no se nada mas, pero me preocupa. Avísenme si saben algo ¿De a cuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -Dijeron a dúo sus amigos.

-Nos vemos luego. -Se despidió el rubio revolviendo los cabellos de Kyle para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

-Baya. -Protesto Kyle en un suspiro.

-¿Y si le preguntamos directamente? -Propuso Craig.

-¿A cual?

-Bueno no e visto a Rebecca, Red debe estar acosándola, y eso solo nos deja a Mark.

-Bien entonces a bus... Hola Mark. -Saludo Kyle cuando noto al chico detrás de el.

-¿Que tanto nos andan persiguiendo? -Protesto el castaño.

-No, no es solo nosotros solo...

-Nos preocupamos. -Completo Craig.

-Miren no es asunto suyo.

Craig lo miro mal. -Oye solo queremos ayudar. -Recrimino al castaño quien chasqueo los dientes.

-Es verdad Mark. A demás...

-¿Que? -Pregunto impaciente el castaño.

Kyle bajo la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima. -¿Quien te hizo eso? -Pregunto mirando el moretón que el castaño tenia en la mejilla.

El chico se cubrió la mejilla y miro al piso. -Miren se que no son chicos con malas intenciones pero les voy a pedir que no se involucren. -Insistió.

Craig suspiro impaciente. -Mira Mark. -Llamo y tanto el aludido como el pelirrojo lo miraron. -En mi casa hay problemas todo el tiempo. Y si algo aprendí de esas malas situaciones, es que lo peor es quedarse callado. Solo digo que sera mas sencillo si te desahogas.

-Es verdad. Y se que empezamos con el pie equivocado de niños. Pero ¿Puedes confiar en mi esta ves? -Siguió Kyle.

Mark los miro en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente suspiro y les regalo una mirada paciente. -Vamos a otro lado.

Los otros dos le sonrieron para darle confianza y los tres se fueron a un lugar con menos concurrido.

-Ahora nos dices que ocurrió Mark. -Pidió Craig con lo que el consideraba "sutileza".

El aludido volvió a suspirar. -Bueno. El echo es que mi hermana quería que mis padres supieran...

-De ella y Red. -Interrumpió Kyle.

El castaño asintió. -Por eso Red fue a cenar a nuestra casa...

-¿Ellas se lo dijeron? -Pregunto Kyle con preocupación.

-No, no necesariamente...

Mark miro a ambas chicas debatiendo si confesarlo seria lo correcto o no. El sabia que sus padres, especialmente su padre, no estaban listos para esa noticia ¿Pero lo escucharía su hermana? Hace rato que no eran tan unidos como antes. A pesar de eso tenia que intentarlo, tenia que protegerla ¡Seguían siendo hermanos! Unidos o no. Como hermano mayor debía cuidar de ella.

-Rebecca. -Llamo entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Si hermano? ¿Que pasa?

El chico las miro paciente. - Tenemos que hablar.

Las chicas se miraron. -¿Es sobre..? -Pregunto Red.

-Lo que traman hacer. -Confeso el castaño. -De verdad no cero que papa se lo tome a bien. Tu lo entiendes ¿No?

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse.

-No lo se. -Soltó Rebecca sujetando sus rodillas. -Ya no creo que sea buena idea.

-No, no lo es. -Soltó sin pensarlo su hermano.

Red le lanzo una fugas mirada de "Se mas suave inepto" La cual asusto a Mark

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo.

-Sabes Red. -Llamo la castaña. -Mi hermano tiene razón. Si mi padre lo sabe ahora nos va a separar y se molestara y quizás me cambie de escuela o algo así y-y-y luego...

-Calmate florecita. Calma... -Le pidió Red tomándola de las manos.

-Si. Es cierto.

-¿Que te digo siempre? -Pregunto la pelirroja calmadamente.

-Paso a paso hasta que florezca. -Se dijo la castaña.

-Exacto.

-¿Entonces le dirás de tus gustos cuando sea el momento adecuado? -Pregunto su hermano.

-Si es mejor esperar ¿Verdad? -Pregunto mirando con sus profundos verdes a los miel de su novia.

Esta la sujeto suavemente de los hombros y le sonrió de modo comprensivo. La acerco lentamente, aspirando el dulce aroma a pino. Sus labios apenas llegaron a rosarse...

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? -Pregunto una vos masculina desde la puerta. Y los tres jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par, sus cuellos no eran capases de girar en esa dirección, sus cuerpos no respondían, siquiera eran capases de respirar...

-Y bueno ya saben como termina el cuento. -Finalizo Mark.

Craig y Kyle se miraron. -Dios santo...

-¿Y esa marca? -Pregunto el pelinegro señalando la inchason en la mejilla del castaño.

-No me gusta que toquen a mi hermana. Y por poco fue ella quien recibe este golpe.

-Te metiste solo para que no la dañara. -Adivino Kyle.

-Por eso papá se molesto conmigo, y por que yo lo sabia y no se lo dije.

-Demonios Mark. -Comento Craig.

-¿Que quieres que diga?

Kyle los miro triste. -Esto esta mal. -Se dijo. -Y tu padre...

-Calla. -Lo interrumpió el castaño. -No quiero que ni me lo menciones. Te juro que no entiendo, NO ENTIENDO, como puede ser tan poco comprensivo hasta mamá intento calmarlo... Diciendo que lo de Red y mi hermana no es tan malo ¿¡Sabes como se puso luego de eso!?

-Mark... -Kyle no supo que decir y menos como ayudarlos.

-¿Te puedes creer que incluso se atrevió a tomar a Red del brazo y sacarla de la casa? Cuando se fue molesto salí de la casa para acompañarla. Era muy tarde como para que una chica se pasee sola por hay.

-¿De verdad? Por molesto que estuviese eso no justifica el derecho de dejar a alguien caminando por la calle tan tarde. -Protesto Craig.

-Mira Mark no se como pero queremos ayudar.

-Amenos que quieran hacer que mi hermana sea enviada a Italia ¡No-se-me-tan!

Craig alzo una ceja -¿De veras seria capas de enviar tan lejos a su hija por esta estupidez?

El castaño asintió. -Créeme que aun las familias educadas puedes ser disfuncionales.

-Oh yo si te lo creo. -Dijo de la nada Bebe.

-¡Bebe! ¿¡Cuanto llevas hay!?

La recién llegada ignoro al pelirrojo. -Fui a casa de Rebecca a recriminarle a ese viejo cretino y todo lo que consigo es que me cierre la puta puerta en la cara.

-Con lo educada y comprensiva que eres probablemente se arrepiente de haberte tratado así. -Dijo Kyle.

-Probablemente. -Se convenció Bebe.

- _Estaba siendo sarcástico zorra._ -Pensó el pelirrojo para sus adentros. -¿Viste a Rebecca?

-Si esta con Red y Wendy. Y tu deberías ir a hablar con ella. -Contesto Bebe volteando a ver a Mark.

-Ella trata de evitarme. -Se quejo el castaño.

Bebe gruño. -Esta en el segundo piso al final del pasillo ¡Iras ahora a hablar con ella! -Ordeno furiosa.

-¿Paso algo malo entre ustedes? -Intervino Craig.

-Mi hermana cree que estoy enojada con ella por que me metí en problemas por su culpa. Pero la realidad es que soy yo el que se siente culpable.

-¿Culpable? ¿Por que? -Pregunto Bebe.

-Tal ves si se lo hubieran dicho ellas y no las hubiera descubierto así...

-No ¡No Mark! No pienses eso. No te tires toda la culpa. -Suplico Kyle.

-Tiene razón. Pensar así solo te hará peor la vida. -Apoyo Bebe. -Quiero que bayas a hablar con tu hermana. -Exigió a continuación.

-Si, es lo mejor que pueden hacer. -Aseguro Craig.

-Tal ves si las ayudas logren encontrar una solución. -Hablo Kyle tratando de levantar los ánimos.

-Esta bien, esta bien. En un segundo voy. -Dijo dirigiéndose principalmente a Bebe quien asintió y se fue probablemente con las chicas.

Craig y Kyle se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrieron cómplices.

-Oigan. -Los llamo el castaño.

-¿Que ocurre Mark?

-Gracias por preocuparse. -Les sonrió el chico.

-No hay de que. -Aseguro Kyle devolviendo el gesto.

-Ahora ve y habla con tu hermana. -Le sugirió Craig.

Mark asintió y luego se alejo dejando solos a los otros dos.

 _ **Nilliet**_

Habían estado el resto de las clases juntos, al principio hablando sobre sus amigas y su problema. Pero luego comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa. Kyle le ayudaba a Craig a entender sus ejercicios en las diferentes asignaturas, Craig decía cada cosa morbosa pero a la ves divertida haciendo que el pelirrojo se riera o le recriminara. Cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja, de echo sus amigos querían preguntarle pero no lograban encontrarlos solos, inclusos Clyde corrió hacia los chicos acegurandoles que los había visto tomados de la mano. Al final de las clases descubrieron que Token por fin podía pasar algo de tiempo con si buen amigo Clyde luego de que Cartman se ausentara el di entero, Kenny tenia compromiso con su novio, y Tweek le había suplicado a Stan que lo acompañara a su casa. Mas de uno creyó que eran celos por que el pelinegro siempre volvía con Kyle aunque nadie podía afirmar nada. Y finalmente Craig y Kyle se fueron juntos.

-¿Kyle? -Llamo Craig.

-¿Si? -Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo.

-Juegas Básquet hoy ¿No es así?

-Así es ¿Por que preguntas?

-Nada solo quería saber si estarías ocupado.

Kyle no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. -La pase bien contigo ayer. -Confeso.

-Me alegro mucho de eso. Temía tenerte aburrido.

-Para nada. -Aseguro Kyle. -Me gusto mucho esa extraña cabaña, aunque me asuste la soga. Me arriesgue a morir ahogado. Descubrí que el sabor uva no esta nada mal. Y...

-¿Y? -Pregunto alegre Craig.

-Bueno... -Kyle jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos. -También... Descubrí que tengo mucho en común con alguien que siempre quise tener cerca aunque me daba miedo que... Tu no.

-¿Tenerme cerca? -Cuestiono el pelinegro mas feliz que sonrojado.

-Siempre supe que eras un buena persona, un buen amigo en el fondo, Craig. Y ahora veo que no me equivoque.

Craig no supo que contestarle. Era cierto que el había cambiado por barios motivos, aunque pocos lo apreciaban ¿De verdad Kyle sabia como era realmente el niño interior de Craig que luego creció y comenzó a mostrarse? No se lo esperaba.

-Baya. -Pensó unos segundos, mientras Kyle sentía como se les subían los colores al rostro luego de esa confesión. -También me interesas Kyle. -Dijo y el menor enrojeció todavía mas. -Y también lo deje por temor. -Aseguro.

-¿De verdad, Craig? -Pregunto tímido el pelirrojo.

-Si de verdad. -Le confirmo el ojiazul tomándolo de los hombros.

Kyle rio tanto encantado como nervioso.

-¿Estas bien? Estas rojo.

-¡Si! Estoy bien. No, no te preocupes. -Kyle volvió a reír nervioso.

Craig sonrió acariciándole los hombros mientras seguían caminando. Se quedaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de Kyle, donde el pelirrojo lo invito a entrar.

-Te pido que no le pongas atención a mi medre. Por favor. -Pidió Kyle al entrar a su casa seguido del pelinegro.

-¿Por que dices eso, encanto?

 _¿¡Encanto!? ¿¡El el me llamo encanto!?_

-Solo no lo hagas ¿Si?

-Bueno esta bien. Si me lo pides así.

-¿Kyle? -Sheila apareció bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hola mamá!

-Oh hola cariño ¿A quien trajiste a casa? -Pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-Ah solo es Craig mami.

La sonrisa de Sheila se borro. No por un ceño fruncido pero si por uno algo decepcionado. -¿Un Tucker?

Kyle miro hacia abajo. Quería defender a Craig pero no era capas de recriminarle a su madre.

-Bueno... Debo decir que me alegra ver un rostro que no sea el de Stan o Kenny en esta casa. -Intervino Gerald.

Craig intento retener los deseos de mandar a volar a Sheila. -Buenas tardes. -Saludo ignorando su primera reacción.

-Buenas tardes chicos.

-Cariño no olvides que hoy tienes practica de Básquet. -Le recordó Sheila.

-Claro mamá ¿Como lo olvidaría?

-Espero que le estés poniendo el mismo empeño a la escuela.

-Por favor querida. Si es de tu hijo de quien hablas, tiene notas excelentes.

-Entonces que siga así. -Ordeno la pelirroja.

Kyle sonrió sin ganas. -Lo prometo mamá.

-Muy bien cariño. Si tienen hambre hay fruta en la heladera. -Dijo antes de subir nuevamente las escaleras.

Gerald miro a los chicos -Siéntate como en casa Craig. -Pidió sabiendo que el ojiazul quizás se encontraba algo ofendido por el trato de su esposa.

-Gracias señor. -Asintió Craig.

Esta ves Kyle sonrió de verdad. -Gracias papá. -Dijo.

Su padre le guiño un y luego fue subiendo las escaleras, lo cierto es que tenia que hablar seriamente con Sheila.

Kyle tomo a Craig de la mano, asiendo que este lo mirara algo sorprendido. -Ven Craig. -Invito el pelirrojo llevándolo a la cocina. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas nuevamente y se notaba su nerviosismo, el cual Craig calmo sonriendole dulcemente y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kyle.

-Claro chiquito...

* * *

 _ **Hola ¿Como estan?**_

 _ **Bueno no hubo mucho cariño esta ves, lo se. Tenia que poner mas yuri (solo mencione a la pareja y les cage la cosa)**_

 _ **Tambien intento plantear la situacion de Butters y Tweek. Ya que Kenny y Stan le ponen ocacionalmente mas atencion a Kyle, pero es algo de lo que generalmente no se percatan. Creo que esta ves lo deje mas claro.**_


	6. Cosas que Superar

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Primera parte: Los Ojos que te Condenan a Amar**

 **Capítulo 6: Cosas que Superar**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

Hay quienes renuncian a un sueño, a una esperanza, una vida de talento. Tan solo porque sus cuerpos, su salud no los favorece, y deciden dejar de intentar aquello que tanto amaban. Ese no fue el caso de un chico, llamado Kyle Broflovski, que gracias a sus amigos y un poco a su optimismo, comenzó a tener como pasatiempo un deporte en que por naturaleza era increíble. Más allá de cuantos problemas le impidieran disfrutarlos, él lo seguía haciendo de todos modos, siempre con el apoyo de todos aquellos que lo cuidaban, querían y disfrutaban verlo feliz…

-¿Descansamos? –Pregunto Clyde. Con la pelota entre sus manos.

Kyle lo miro dudoso. –No. –Dijo y luego corrió hacia el castaño tratando de quitársela.

Este ya cansado se aprovechó de su altura y lo elevo con el brazo.

-Oye si no la picas no vale. –Recrimino Kyle.

-Quiero descansar Kyle.

-Bueno tu descansa a mí no me jodas dámela. –Salto lo suficientemente alto para quitarle el balón pero Clyde se las ingenió para atajarse. –Oye idiota si ya no quieres jugar por mi genial pero ¡Dámela! –Luego de un poco más de "malabares" Kyle logro quitársela y siguió practicando por su cuenta.

-¡KYLE! –Se quejó Clyde camino hasta la cesta donde el pelirrojo lograba embocar la pelota una y otra vez así de fácil.

-Cállate si el entrenador vuelve y nos ve haciendo nada.

-Son los últimos cinco minutos, jamás se queja a estas alturas.

-¿Solo quedan cinco? Pareciera que hace cinco minutos empezamos.

-El tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien. –Concluyo Clyde.

Los cinco minutos que Kyle aprovechó al máximo para continuar entrenando se le pasaron como si fuesen segundos. Clyde le dijo que tenía algo que decirle, y el pelirrojo aprovechó para obligarlo a ordenar los balones. Cuando llegaron a los vestidores notaron que estaban vacíos. Se metió a una de las duchas y Clyde fue a la más cercana posible.

-Kyle. –Llamo el castaño lo suficientemente fuerte para sobre pasar el sonido del agua cayendo.

-¿Qué pasa Clyde? –Pregunto sin ánimos el pelirrojo.

-Tus amigos. No son los únicos que saben sobre el tiempo que Craig y tu han estado pasando juntos esta semana.

El ojisverde se sonrojo pero no contesto.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? –Pregunto el castaño. –Anda Kyle, puedo guardar un secreto ¿Sabes?

-No, tú no sabes guardar secretos. –Aseguro el pelirrojo.

-Clyde se fastidio desde su apartado. –¡Yo guarde el secreto sobre el bruto que te rompió el corazón! ¿Bien? ¡Incluso te defendí de el hasta que finalmente se mudó de la ciudad! –Se atajó ofendido. –El único estúpido que dice que no se guardar secretos es Craig lo que significa es que él te dijo eso.

-¿Y que si lo hizo? Eso no quiere decir que estemos pasando tiempo juntos.

-Si lo hacen. Esta semana están siempre juntos en la escuela. –Comenzó el castaño. –Craig intenta engañarnos diciendo que solo te ayuda a estudiar, pero no somos tontos, Kyle. Yo los vi tomados de la mano ms de una vez. Estoy seguro que Token también sabe algo. A demás algunos lo vieron caminando por la zona apartada del parque. –Termino de argumentar. -¿Qué te hizo Craig hay, en la oscuridad y tan solitos, eh?

Las mejillas de Kyle se encendieron. ¡Clyde! ¿Pero qué cosas dices Dios? Craig y yo…

El castaño lo escucho atento.

-…Solo somos amigos, si hemos estado saliendo pero… Eso-Eso no importa. El punto es que tú tienes esas ideas sucias en la cabeza y o son verdad.

-¿Entonces que hacían hay? –Pregunto ya más calmado.

-Solo fuimos a caminar. –Lo engaño Kyle.

El castaño dudo pero al final termino confiando en la palabra de Kyle. –No tienes cara de chico fácil así que te creo. A demás aunque Craig te tenga ganas no creo que sea capaz de obligarte.

Kyle no contesto, por su parte las palabras que Clyde hicieron que su mente vagara por una idea insana.

-¿Kyle? –Pero el pelirrojo guardo silencio. -¿Dije algo malo?

-Con eso último. –Soltó. –Es como si dijeras que Craig solo se interesa por mí por el mismo motivo que todos…

Clyde se sorprendió ante eso, pero luego trato de calmarse para alentar al pelirrojo. –No quise decir eso Kyle. No lo pienses tampoco ¿Bien? Él no es esa clase de persona.

-¿Qué me da esa seguridad? –Pregunto Kyle en un hilo de vos.

-Kyle se nota a kilómetros que Craig te ama, y mucho. Sé que si solo quisiera usarte Token ya lo hubiese regañado. El…

-¿De verdad, Clyde?

-Te lo aseguro. Kyle, conozco a Craig mejor que tú, el no solo cambio mucho, el no solo hay no es capaz de herir a alguien por capricho. Si no que estoy seguro que él te ama, se nota cada vez que te mira, como desvía la mirada cada vez que alguien menciona tu nombre. No habla de eso ¿Si? Pero lo conocemos y sabemos que es así.

-Clyde… -Contesto Kyle e un susurro.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Entonces ¿Qué fueron a hacer Craig y tu? Dime ¿Qué hay ahí? –Insistía Clyde atravesando la puerta. Kyle no le contestaba pero ya lo estaba hartando.

-Nada que te incumba.

-¡Craig! –Dijeron a la vez.

-¿Qué-Que-Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Kyle bajando la mirada al piso y sonrojándose un poco.

Clyde miro primero la reacción de Kyle y luego miro a Craig con una ceja alzada. Este ultimo lo miro indiferente y le mostró su dedo favorito. -¡Lo sabía! Viniste por el admítelo.

Craig lo miro como si observara a un completo imbécil y luego asintió como si nada.

-¿De-de verdad? –Pregunto Kyle sonrojándose.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y le regalo una sonrisa a penas distinguible.

-Craig dime…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Clyde. –Craig se puso serio. Kyle se sorprendió un poco, jamás usaba ese tono con él. –Mira Clyde, esto nos involucra a Kyle, a mí y a nadie más ¿Comprendes?

-Pero soy amigo de ambos pueden…

-No, no podemos Clyde. Entiende que entre Kyle y yo no hay nada. –El pelirrojo desvió la mirada triste, cosa que Craig noto. –O al menos no aun. –Esta vez Kyle se sonrojo fuertemente. –Y hablar contigo sobre "nosotros" ahora sería apresurar mucho las cosas ¿Entiendes? ¿Puedes ser paciente y respetarnos? Si en algún momento surge algo fastidia todo lo que quieras pero no te apresures.

-Pero…

-¿¡PUEDES!?

Clyde suspiro como un condenado y luego se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. –Bien, bien ¿Quieres darse duro tranquilos? ¡Por mi pártanse al medio!

Las mejillas de Kyle ardieron. -¡Clyde!

Pero antes de que el aludido pudiese defenderse Craig lo tomo del cuello de su camisa. –Mira no me importa que tan idiota seas con migo ¡Pero vuelves a ofender así a Kyle y te juro que no sales vivo!

-Cra-Craig.

El pelinegro soltó a su amigo. –Cálmate Craig, supongo que tu demonio interior sigue hay. –Dijo y el otro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Mira hablo en serio. Sera mejor que te calles.

-Craig. Calma. –Intervino Kyle. –Clyde sé que es la segunda vez en nuestras vidas que te pido un favor así de grade… Pero podrías no decir nada de esto. Sobre todo a bueno tu sabes.

-A Cartman. -Concluyo el castaño.

-Si, se que tienen algo pero, bueno sabes que el y yo...

-Entiendo, entiendo. No diré nada a demás Craig me patearía el trasero. Nos vemos luego. -Dijo Clyde alejándose.

-Nos vemos.

-¿Segunda ves? -Pregunto Craig al ojiverde.

-Eh... Yo yo bueno... No se... Am... -Kyle no supo que decirle.

Craig suspiro, el pelirrojo a veces era complicado. -Calmate, son tus cosas, no me meteré en tus asuntos.

-Esta bien. Gracias Craig ¿Y dime que haces aquí?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. -Bueno cuando estábamos en tu casa tus padres parecían algo...

-¿Enfadados? No se por que se estaban gritando. -Kyle puso ojitos de "Por que yo". -De echo si lo se pero no importa.

-Claro. -Craig no quiso aceptar que tenia problemas con Sheila, ya encontraría el modo de arreglarlo luego. -Bueno, creo que quizás no quieres ir a casa tan pronto.

-¿Soy tan transparente? -Pregunto el ojiverde con una ceja alzada.

Craig se mordió el labio. -No, mis padres pelean todo el tiempo. -Aclaro.

-Entiendo, lo lamento. -Se avergonzó Kyle.

-No pasa nada ¿Quieres ir al cine para distraerte?

Kyle lo miro con una sonrisa. -Craig...

-Vamos. Solo intento que esa sonrisa no desaparezca. -El pelirrojo le sonrió otra ves. -¿Me acompañas entonces?

Kyle fingió pensarlo. -Esta bien. -Dijo y luego de que Craig lo tomara de la mano se fue con el.

 _ **Nilliet**_

La noche azotaba las calles, se comenzaba a hacer tarde y hacia frio. Clyde caminaba maldiciendo entre dientes a Craig. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho y el favor que le pidió Kyle. Pensó en esa imagen... La imagen de Kyle con los ojos colmados de lagrimas, y las risas de burla alejándose lentamente, sumado la culpa que el sentía. Clyde siempre se vio culpable de ese rechazo, ese terrible dolor que sufro Kyle, después de todo el castaño fue quien le insistió que se confesara. El Kenny y Stan sabían sobre eso, pero el era el único que conocía la historia a detalle, y ahora por ese sentimiento de culpa se sentía en deuda con el pelirrojo. Por eso le hacia ese favor de mantener silencio, aun ante Cartman, que abecés insistía con saber los detalles.

-Kyle... -Murmuro inconscientemente.

De repente sintió un auto tocándole bocina. Miro hacia un lado y reconoció al auto de la familia de Token. El moreno abrió la puerta de atrás y le dijo que subiese, Clyde obedeció, no tenia ganas de caminar.

-Hey Clyde.

-Hola Token. -Saludo el castaño cerrando la puerta mientras el auto retomaba rumbo.

-¿Que tal la practica?

-Hoy no tenia demasiadas ganas de venir ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Token solo me acompaño a hacer unas compras. -Contesto la madre del pelinegro atenta al volante.

-Clyde sonrió. -Ya veo.

-¿No te sueles ir con Kyle?

-Clyde sonrió como un maníaco. -Si, el condenado se fue con Craig ¿Ellos estuvieron saliendo y no querías contarme?

Token lo miro como si nada. -Ah si, es que Craig no confiá en que te calles la boca. Y mas con Cartman.

Clyde cambio su rostro a uno de tristeza. -Cartman no usa todo lo que sabe para perjudicar.

El otro lo miro incrédulo y Token se quedo callado, esa ni el se la creía.

La mujer los miro por el espejo retrovisor pero no quiso involucrarse.

Llegaron a la residencia Black, y ambos fueron hasta la habitación el moreno. El calor de la casa los envolvió y se sentaron sobre la cama como en los viejos tiempos, cuando pasaban todo el día juntos, hablando sobre tonterías, y riendo durante horas. Hasta que Clyde comenzó a salir con Cartman.

Se pusieron hablar sobre cualquier cosa hasta que Token se mostró algo distante.

-¿Que pasa Token?

-Clyde... ¿Por que sales con Cartman?

El castaño trago saliva -¿Por que preguntas eso? Se que Cartman no te cae bien. Pero...

-No, no me cae bien y no creo que sea la persona indicada para ti.

" _Cartman tienes que hacerme un favor."_

" _¿Que gano con eso?"_

" _Por favor te lo compensare. Lo prometo."_

-¿Por que?

-Yo, no se. Es que es Cartman ¿Por que estarías con alguien así?

" _¿Por que haces esto?"_

" _Para llamar la atención de Token"_

-Yo la verdad no me tomo nuestra relación tan en serio.

Token no dijo nada. -A demás hay alguien que te quiere y te cuidaría mucho mejor.

Clyde lo miro sorprendido. -¿Qui-quien?

El moreno guardo silencio. No se animaban a verse directamente. -Yo Clyde, yo te quiero.

-¿Que? Token no me mientas. No es divertido. -Suplico el castaño al borde de las lagrimas.

Esta ves fue el pelinegro quien lo miro extrañado. -No seria capas, Clyde. Pero tu y Cartman.

Clyde dejo que las mejillas se le bañaran en lagrimas. -Yo no estoy muy seguro de quererlo. -Confeso.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Por que? ¿Por que estarías con alguien a quien no quieres?

" _Creo que Token esta celoso"_

" _Si que horror"_

" _¿Por que? Ese era nuestro objetivo"_

" _Porque creo que comienzas a gustarme de verdad, Clyde"_

-Por que me decido. -Soltó de la nada.

Token no comprendo. -No te entiendo Clyde.

-Al principio salia con el para llamar tu atención ¡Pero ahora no me decido entre tu y el! -Confeso finalmente.

Token lo miro mas impactado de lo que Clyde podría soportar. Algo en el quiso gritarle por esa tontería, pero otra parte sentía que era su culpa. Pensó que quizás si hubiese sido mas rápido y se hubiese confesado al castaño, este no estaría entre el y la peor persona que conocía. -Clyde.

El aludido siguió sollozando. -Perdón. -Murmuro. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. No se atrevían a mirarse y no sabían que hacer o decir.

 _ **Nilliet**_

-Hola florecita. -Dijo Red al otro lado del teléfono. -Moría por oír tu vocesita, preciosa.

-Gracias Red. -Rebecca con un hilo de vos.

La pelirroja trato de mantener su tono de vos. Pero sus ojos ahogados y el dolor en su corazón lo estaban haciendo complicado. -¿Como va todo?

-Papa no quiere escucharme. -Refunfuño la castaña. -También se molesto mucho con mi hermano.

-Ya veo ¿Que hay de tu madre?

Rebecca se limpio los ojos pero las lagrimas salían casi creando cascadas. -Ella no quiere involucrarse. No es que no quiera enfrentar a mi padre, pero teme que hacerlo destroce a la familia.

-Maldita sea. -Red volvió a tragar saliva. Sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecer. -No se que haremos chiquita.

-Yo tampoco Red. No quiero que me alejen de ti.

La pelirroja hizo un fuerte esfuerzo por que su vos se ojera clara y tranquila. -Pero yo ya no quiero hacerte mas daño. Ni que tengas problemas con tus padres. Tal ves deberíamos...

-¡No! -Chillo Rebecca presionando el teléfono. -¡No quiero! No me dejes ¡Prefiero morir!

-Calmate, calmate. Solo pensaba en lo que seria capaz tu padre si seguimos juntas. Florecita, yo no soportaría que te enviaran lejos. -La castaña no contesto, solo se echo a llorar. -Calma. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Tengo miedo. Red te necesito. -La vos de Rebecca a penas se escuchaba. Era atrozmente opacada por su llanto. -Creo que papá volvió a casa. -Dijo finalmente lo suficientemente claro.

-Demonios, escucha nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Calma chiquita, tu hermano esta contigo y recuerda que no importa que tan lejos estemos... Nosotras siempre estaremos juntas. -Prometió la pelirroja.

-Siempre juntas. -Repitió Rebecca. -debo colgar. Te amo Red.

-Te amo florecita. Adiós. -Se despidió la ojismiel.

Ella casi podía escuchar la vos de su suegro amenazando con separarlas para siempre. Apretó sus puños tan fuertemente, que las uñas se le enterraron en la carne. Sus miel se ahogaron en lagrimas, su respiración era irregular y sus latidos iban a mil. Ella sabia que al final la separarían de su pequeña, que la enviarían lejos, que quizá nunca la volvería a ver. Pero no quiso meter esa horrible idea en la cabeza de su amada Rebecca.

 _ **Nilliet**_

Sus ojos violetas se pasearon por las paginas del libro, su novia en cambio tecleaba velozmente frente a la pantalla, Ambas estaban algo preocupadas por dos amigas que tenían. No sabían que hacer ni como ayudarlas, se sentían impotentes por no poder intervenir, un problema ajeno las estaba destrujendo.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunto de repente la pelinegra.

Bebe voltio hacia ella y negó con la cabeza. -No están en linea.

Wendy dejo el libro a un lado y se abrazo las rodillas. -¿Estarán juntas?

La rubia muy segura negó con la cabeza. -Calma nena.

-¿Calma? Bebe estamos hablando de nuestras amigas. -Protesto la ojislila.

-Lo se, pero. No se que haremos.

Wendy parecía observar el infinito. -¿Crees que su padre de verdad la enviara lejos?

A la ojisverde se le oprimió el pecho. -Yo, no lo se. Pero ¿El seria capas de separarla de todos?

-No lo se Bebe. Tengo miedo. Y ¿Si luego nunca la volvemos a ver?

-¡No lo se! -Chillo Bebe. Wendy la miro impactada. -No lo se. Sabes que ellas me importan mucho, pero...

Wendy aparto la mirada. -Lo se, lo siento.

-Pero esta bien ¿Verdad?

-¿De que hablas, Bebe?

-De que al menos nosotras estamos bien. -Dijo. -Se que suena egoísta, pero es verdad. Al menos nosotras si podemos ser felices.

-Bueno si hablamos de mi padre.

Bebe giro los ojos. -El esta bien, ya lo superara. Y si no es así tu madre lo convencerá.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. -Concluyo Wendy bostezando.

-¿Cansada? -Pregunto Bebe. Su novia asintió. La rubia se levanto y apago la luz, la pelinegra puso su libro junto a otros cuantos. Bebe se sentó en la cama. Ambas se miraron notando en sus ojos ese brillo de melancolía, de amor y de desesperación. Se besaron. Wendy aun se sentía mal, recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bebe, esta le acaricio los cabellos negros y largos que su preciosa poseía. Al cabo de un rato se durmieron abrasadas tendidas en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y las miradas dolidas...

 _ **Nilliet**_

Craig sujetaba a Kyle por la cintura y este reposaba sobre el pelinegro, caminaban lentamente e iban tomados de la manos.

-Gracias por todo Craig. Fue muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte.

Craig sonrió. -Es que tu me importas Kyle. -Aseguro.

El aludido rio. -¿Desde cuando?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas. -Volvió a asegurar el pelinegro. -Te quiero, Kyle.

* * *

 **Bueno capi 6 terminado. Perdon por la demora, tube un par de problemas. Desde estudio hasta amigos accidentados.**

 **Esto se que soy muy cruel con algunas parejas, y hay gente que eso no le gusta. Pero hacer todo completamente alegre es muy... Subrealista. Como si no bastara que todos son marikas. Acsulutamente todos, salvo los padres. Si buscan una explicacion donde no la hay: Los contagio Garrison (?**

 **Intente poner mas yuri, no hice el mejor esfuerzo pero bueno... El puto es que lo hice.  
**

 **Nos vemos buenas noches, dias, tardes a todos.**


	7. Siempre te Amare

**Te Quiero Kyle**

 **Segunda Parte: No Siempre se Gana  
**

 **Capítulo 7: Siempre te Amare**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Yuri**

* * *

Sus labios se buscaron, los del rubio con más timidez, y los del pelinegro con deseo. Sus manos se encontraron en la oscuridad del armario. Parecía que ni los gnomos podrían arruinar un momento así de dulce. El ojiazul sintió nervios, esa sensación que siempre arruinaba sus momentos al borde de la garganta. Pero se dijo así mismo que no era momento de arruinar las cosas, tenía que seguir con ese beso, sin nervios, sin nauseas, solo disfrutar de quien amaba y hacer que disfrute. Soltó sus manos y sostuvo su nuca para intensificar el beso, para sentirlo más cerca, para sentirse más unidos. El ojisverde sintió como, quien ahora era su novio, acaricio su mejilla, se llevo al pecho sus propias manos y dejo que fuese el pelinegro quien tomara el control de la situación.

Ambos oyeron la puerta abrirse, instintivamente se separaron unos centímetros, y un potente flash hizo que sus ojos se cerraran tan rápidos como se abrieron.

-Feliz navidad perras. –Se burlo Kenny, mientras sacudía una cámara frente a la pareja.

Stan dio un salto y callo sobre Kenny. –¡Si serás pendejo! –Grito molesto zamarreando al rubio.

-Stan. –Los dos chicos a punto de golpearse voltearon en dirección al armario. Tweek parecía al borde de un gran espasmo nervioso, y tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-No,no,no,no,no,no,no. Calma Tweek no pasa nada. -Dijo Stan corriendo al lado de su rubio.

-Si calmate solo es una foto. -Aseguro Kenny. Stan, que abrazo a Tweek, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Pendejo. -Murmuro el pelinegro.

-Oh, mira se ven adorables ¿No te gusta Tweek? -Pregunta Kenny mostrandole la foto a los novios.

El rubio asintió tímidamente.

Stan miro la foto. -La verdad no esta mal. -Aseguro. -Cuando puedas...

-Les daré una copia. -Prometió el de ojos celestes.

-Kenny. No hagas una idiotez ¿Me oíste bien? Si alguien mas menciona esa foto.

-Calma. Solo quiero tener fotos de los mejores momentos de mis amigos, para recordar cuando este anciano. -Aseguro.

-Si claro. No serán buenos si los vives arruinado.

Kenny se encogió de hombros. -Como digas ¿Cuanto llevan saliendo?

Stan no pudo evitar sonreirle a Tweek y el le respondió con otra tímida sonrisa. -Casi dos semanas.

 _ **NILLIET**_

-Llevan un mes mariconiando amigo. -Recrimino Token.

-Si, ya pídeselo. -Insistió Clyde. -En solo un mes, te ayudo a aprobar todos los exámenes, fueron cuatro veces al cine, van seguido a la soná apartada del parque, fueron juntos a la feria y le regalaste ese peluche de triceratop que te ganaste, se toman siempre de las manos ¡Que mas quieres! Solo pidecelo y es tuyo.

Craig giro los ojos. -Cállense.

-No se que esperas, Craig. -Siguió el chico de tez oscura. -¿Quieres que alguien se te adelante?

-Como si fuera a permitirlo. -Contesto fastidiado.

-Entonces ya pídeselo. -Chillo el castaño. -Kyle no va a hacerlo.

-Me sorprendería que lo hiciera pero ¿Como estas tan seguro?

Clyde desvió la mirada. -Solo decía.

Token lo miro raro. -Una ves oí a Kenny hablar sobre que Kyle jamas se confesaría a nadie.

-¿Por que?

-No... No lo se. Dijo algo sobre un rechazo, pero... -Token miro como el castaño se había perdido entre sus ideas.

-¿Que? -Pregunto asustado este cuando sintió la mirada de sus amigos sobre el.

Los pelinegros se miraron entre si, y luego lo miraron a el. -Habla Clyde. -Ordeno Token.

-¿Que? -Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Que sabes sobre eso? -Pregunto Craig suplicante.

Clyde no supo de que hablaban al inicio, pero luego lo recordó. -Ah, ah. Le prometí a tu "niño" que no diría nada. Se lo debo.

-¿Como que se lo debes? -Pregunto Token confundido.

Clyde se mordió el labio ¡No podía contarles!

-Clyde. -Lo llamo Craig. -Sabes que no haríamos nada para dañara Kyle. Por favor cuéntame ¿Que le paso?

El castaño trago saliva y miro fijo a sus dos amigos. Era la primera ves que Craig le pedía un favor asi, pero ¿Kyle se enojaría? Después de todo Craig lo amaba que tenia de malo si lo sabia.

 _ **NILLIET**_

Rebecca reviso nuevamente sus libros. Tomo los de estudio y los que deseaba leer, los aparto entre otras cosas: Su ropa doblada, libros, útiles escolares, hojas sueltas, carpetas y de mas. Suspiro pesadamente y se limpio las lagrimas que asomaron por sus ojos. Miro al escritorio, hay estaban unos papeles de aceptación y dos boletos de avión. Esta ves sus mejillas se bañaron en lagrimas. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y volteo en su dirección.

-Rebecca. -Llamo su hermano. -¿Tienes todo?

La chica lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, poniéndose en un plano de seriedad compartida. -¿Por que lo hiciste?

Mark la miro raro. -¿Hacer que?

-Le dijiste a papa que querías venir conmigo ¿Por que? Tienes una vida aquí. Tenemos a nuestros amigos, nuestros padres, nuestra casa esta aquí, y nuestras pertenencias ¡Tienes a Kevin aquí!

-Baja la vos. Dios santo, que papá podría oírte. Lo se, pero no voy a dejar sola a mi hermanita en un país extranjero. Mis amigos, si de verdad son mis amigos me extrañaran, mis padres que se vallan al carajo. Mis pertenencias seguirán aquí Rebecca. Pero tu eres mi hermana menor, debo cuidarte.

La castaña no se inmuto mucho ante esas palabras. -¿Y Kevin?

Mark no contesto de inmediato. Camino hasta su hermana y miro por la ventana como ella lo estaba haciendo. -Ya no hay nada entre nosotros... -Mintió.

 _ **NILLIET**_

-Lo que digo es que Kyle puede cuidarse solo. -Aseguro Butters.

Kenny sonrió. -Y yo te digo que estas celoso ¿Por que te molesta que cuide a mis amigos?

-¡No me molesta! -Lloriqueo el rubio mas joven. -Pero es la verdad ¡Les pones mas atención que a mi!

Kenny lo tomo repentinamente de los hombros asiéndole sonrojar. -Eso es por que tu has aprendido a cuidarte solo pequeño. Kyle podrá ser muy listo. -Le dijo al oído. -Pero sigue siendo muy dependiente.

-Si siempre le andas lamiendo el culo jamas aprenderá a cuidarse solo. -Protesto el menor.

Kenny lo miro serio. -Aveces me sorprende las palabrotas que eres capas de decir.

Butters ignoro eso y puso una mirada infantil. -¿Kenny tu me amas?

El aludido suspiro cansado. Tomo a su novio de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. -¿Butters? ¿Por que no confiás en mi? -Pregunto triste. -Conozco a Kyle desde que tengo memoria. El siempre a estado hay para mi, quiero estarlo para el. Nunca va a dejar de ser mi amigo y siempre que nos necesitemos nos buscaremos. Pero es solo mi amigo ¿Acaso crees que los amigos no pueden cuidarse así?

-Kenny...

-Lo quiero mucho, si. Pero a ti te amo Butty... Tu eres mi novio, te amo mucho ¿Si? Pero a veces no entiendo tus celos. -Dijo el mayor sonriendo sin ganas.

Butters lo miro triste. -¿Por que? -Se dijo y su novio lo miro raro.

-"¿Por que?"

Butters rio sin ganas. -¿Por que soy tan cabeza dura? -Se dijo. -Yo se que amas a Kyle y le cuidas, y que me amas. Se que solo son amigos y confió en ti, mucho. Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme rabiosos a veces. -Hizo una pausa. -Tweek igul, pero desde que sale con Stan el ya no es celoso ¿Por que no hago igual? Soy un cabeza dura.

Kenny se dio cuenta que su pequeño "Butty" Estaba teniendo una pequeña pelea con sigo mismo y sonrió divertido. -A veces me sorprendes mucho Butters.

 _ **NILLIET**_

-¿Kyle? -Llamo el pelinegro.

-Si ¿Que pasa Craig? -Pregunto con una sonrisa el nombrado.

Craig lo miro algo serio. -Hoy estuve con Clyde y me contó algo curioso.

Kyle alzo las cejas. -"¿Algo curioso?" -Repitió.

-Si. Sobre ti.

Kyle abrió los ojos de par en par, soltó la mano de Craig y paro sus pasos.

-¿Kyle? -Se preocupo el ojiazul.

El pelirrojo tenia la mirada baja y estaba algo pálido. -¿Que te dijo? -Pregunto tímido. Se estaba apretando la parte baja del suéter roo con ambas manos para calmarse.

Craig suspiro y acercándose a Kyle, este retrocedió pero el pelinegro lo tomo de la barbilla obligandolo a verlo. -¿Es cierto que te rechazaron Kyle? ¿Que un imbécil te lastimo? ¿Que por eso tienes miedo de enamorarte?

-No. -Respondió secamente. -No era un imbécil. El imbécil fui yo por creer que me iba a corresponder.

-No es verdad. -Lo corto Craig. -Si hay un imbécil involucrado, ese es Clyde por convencerte de hacer algo que obviamente no querías. Y si era un imbécil Kyle. Por que ese no es el modo de rechazar a alguien. Te pudo haber dicho que no y ya, no tenia por que humillarte así, por que hacerte daño. Y tu no eres mala persona Kyle, no te merecías eso.

Kyle apretó los dientes. -Tu ni sabes que me hizo, me insulto e hizo que sus amigos también me molestaran. Me dijo tantas cosas vergonzosas. Si Clyde no hubiera estado hay jamas hubiera ido a otra clase de basquét. El se culpo mucho de lo que paso, por eso prometió que estuviera a mi lado cuando ese chico estuviera cerca. Me cuido hasta que el se mudo, y sus amigos dejaron de molestarme, incluso algunos se disculparon. -Sus verdes ojos se ahogaron en lagrimas que con esfuerzo intentaba esconder de Craig.

-Exacto, y por eso estoy feliz de que te rechazara. Un estúpido así no te merece para nada. -Dijo Craig y Kyle lo miro realmente sorprendido. -Pero ¿Sabes Kyle? Yo jamas te haría ese daño. Te quiero mucho y te tengo mucho cariño y respeto. -Confeso.

-Craig. -Misituo Kyle mientras las lagrimas le acariciaban las mejillas. Tuvo que elevar un poco los talones, ya que si bien no era bajo Craig le ganaba por varios centímetros. El pelinegro aun sujetándolo de la barbilla lo abrazo por la espalda con el brazo contrario, y lo acerco hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El pelirrojo escondió sus preciosos ojos verdes entre el rojo de sus pestañas. Si bien hojas marrones revoloteaban alrededor de los jóvenes arrastradas por una helada briza, ellos estaban atrapados en una tibia burbuja de amor mutuo. Craig le soltó la barbilla y lo tomo de la nuca para intensificar el beso. Kyle lo abrazo por los hombros y se impulso hacia arriba para sentir mas los labios de Craig. Así estuvieron durante casi un minuto y aunque no quisieran se separaron lentamente.

A medida que se alejaban mantenían una coneccion con la mirada, con ese hilo visual que podía convertirse en un segundo beso en cualquier momento. Seguían abrazados y se sonrieron con las mejillas rojas. Craig lo tomo de las manos y le dio un beso en la frente, asiendo que Kyle enrojeciera aun mas. Continuaron su camino por el parque como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sus sonrisas los delataban.

Craig soltó la mano de Kyle para impulsarse al otro lado del arroyo con la soga. Kyle fue el siguiente y al soltarse cayo entre los brazos de Craig. -Besame. -Decían las luciérnagas. -Besalo. -Pensaban los zafiros. Y así paso, los labios de ambos se juntaron nuevamente, pero fue corto y pequeño. Chocaron suavemente sus frentes y dejaron que las luciérnagas y los zafiros por ellos.

 _ **NILLIET**_

Su dedo paso delicadamente por el botón que el peluche tenia como ojo. Se trataba de una preciosa muñeca, tenia ojos de botos y estaba cosida a mano. Fue uno de los regalos que Red le dio tan pronto comenzaron a hacerse buenas amigas, luego las citas, hasta hacerse una linda pareja. Una pareja que estaba siendo separada por si padre, algo que le dolía creer. El vestido de la muñeca comenzó a humedecerse por las lagrimas de Rebecca.

Su celular vibro. Miro la pantalla y comprobó que era Wendy la que le había mandado el mensaje.

"TENEMOS QUE HABLAR"

Decía la pantalla.

 _ **NILLIET**_

Ruby entro a su casa cerro la puerta detrás de si. Miro a su hermano recostado sobre el sofá, si bien el televisor estaba encendido, Craig parecía mas bien perdido en su propio mundo. Ruby lo miro como a un idiota mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Ruby. -Llamo su hermano.

La aludida volvió bebiendo soda en lata y se lo quedo viendo.

-¿Donde estabas? -Pregunto sin ganas Craig.

-De Karen. -Contesto la niña sin interés.

-Me preocupa el tiempo que pasas en esa casa. -Soltó su hermano.

Karen miro el televisor -¿Que? ¿Ahora eres homofobico? -Pregunto inexpresiva.

El pelinegro rio ante esa idea. -No solo que temo que te vuelvas pervertida si te pasas todo el día donde vive Kenny.

Ruby de encogió de hombros. -¿Por que estas tan feliz, idiota?

La sonrisa que Craig tenia solo se acrecentó. Ni su hermana podía joderlo luego de lo ocurrido aquel día. Recordó el beso que le dio a Kyle, como el pelirrojo le correspondió, e inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

-Estas raro. -Comento Ruby y luego se fue nuevamente hacia la cocina.

Alguien toco la puerta. Craig si bien estaba de buen humor no tenia ganas de levantarse. -¿Quien? -Pregunto.

-¡Abre la jodida puerta flojo! -Se escucho que gritaban desde la cocina.

-Craig somos nosotros.

-La puerta esta rota. -Dijo Craig reconociendo las voces.

Esta se abrió de golpe. Hay estaba Clyde. -Buenas noches, campeón. -Canturrio.

-¿He? -Dijo confundido el ojiazul.

-No te hagas Craig que ya sabemos que Kyle y tu... -Token cayo cuando noto la mirada de Ruby clavada sobre ellos desde la cocina.

-Ehh. Vamos a mi cuarto. -Ordeno el ojiazul y los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado. No sin ser acosados por la seria expresión de Ruby.

-Hermano ¿Se lo pediste? -Pregunto Clyde sonriendole.

Craig les fue indiferente y se recostó sobre su cama como lo había echo en el sofá. -¿De que hablan?

-No te enoje ¿Si? Fue solo una casualidad. Pero vimos cuando besaste a Kyle.

Craig alzo las cejas ante eso pero intento no demostrar sus emociones. -No se lo pedí si es lo que quieren saber.

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que no!? -Lloriqueo Clyde.

Craig los miro indiferente por el rabillo del ojo, luego volvió sus zafiros al techo, como si estuviese pensando la respuesta. Sus amigos lo miraron insistente. El pelinegro dejo que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa sorprendiendo aun mas a los dos chicos. -Solo quería que se calmara, por eso lo bese. -Aclaro.

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-También por que no aguante las ganas de hacerlo. -Confeso, entonces Clyde rio, y Token sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Baya Craig. Realmente ¡Estas enamorado! -Grito lanzándose sobre el ojiazul.

-Oye ¿¡Que haces imbécil!? -Protesto Craig tratando de empujarlo.

-Abrazo. -Canturrio Clyde arrojándose sobre ambos chicos.

-Eso ya es mucho peso. -Comento Token.

-Como los odio. -Protesto Craig. Los tres se sentaron sobre la cama.

Token trono su cuello y luego clavo la miada en Craig. -Ahora que lo besaste no sera problema pedírselo ¿Verdad?

-Supongo.

Sus amigos chocaron las palmas de sus manos.

-Por cierto, Clyde ¿Sigues con Cartman?

De repente el aire parecía volverse cemento. Token se excluyo de la conversación cosa que Craig noto y se patio mentalmente por eso. Clyde sonrió sin ganas y desvió la mirada. El pelinegro comprendió que quizás no debía haber dicho nada.

-Si. Aun estoy con el.

Craig se mordió el labio. -¿Y? ¿Que tal van las cosas?

-No lo se, Pienso que quizás ya no quiero a Cartman del mismo modo. -Confeso. -Aunque de echo jamas lo quise. -Dijo y aunque Token lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, Craig no comprendió a que se refería pero pensó que seria mejor no preguntar. -Mejor sigue hablando de Kyle.

 _ **NILLIET**_

Cartman le dio otro sorbo a su café. Miro curioso como Stan y Tweek se sonreían desde otra mesa, hasta a el le costaba creer que una pareja así de enfermiza funcionara tan bien. Estornudo, y por un segundo pensó si seria por el olor a café, pero eso no le había afectado anteriormente.

En la mesa del al lado un japones estornudo. -Deben estar hablando de ti. -Comento otro riendo. Cartman los miro de mala gana por lo que habían dicho.

-Bichos raros. -Les dijo aunque solo el se escucho. Recostó la cabeza sobre su mano, y se dedico a terminar su café.

-Hola Cartman. -Saludo una vos que el castaño conocía pero hace rato que no la oía dirigirse a el. Lo miro inexpresivo y lo saludo con la mano. Kyle se sentó frente al castaño, pidió un café al padre de Tweek y luego le lanzo una fugas sonrisa a la pareja que Cartman observaba anteriormente. -Hace rato que no hablamos Cartman. -Comento el pelirrojo.

-No desde que te la pasas acosando a Tucker y yo a Clyde. -Se burlo el joven con sobre peso.

Kyle rio divertido. Desde hace rato que el y Cartman "Maduraron" y ya no se llevaban tan mal.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Clyde?

-Supongo que bien. -Respondí algo dudoso. -¿Como te va con dientes chuecos?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. -No estoy seguro pero Craig... Bueno no se.

Cartman levanto las cejas ante esa reacción. ¿Te beso? -Dijo y solo mas a una confirmación que a una pregunta.

-¿¡Eh!? -Kyle se sorprendió ante la intuición del castaño. -Bueno... -Pero antes de responderle estornudo. -Que raro. -Dijo. -No estoy resfriado.

Cartman con cara de dudosa expresión puso su cara sobre su puño. -Deben estar hablando de ti. -Comento irónico mirando a los japoneses de antes.

Kyle lo miro extrañado. Luego miro a los turistas asiáticos y volvió a ver a Cartman sin terminar de entender a que se refería.

* * *

 _ **Hola ¿Como estan?**_

 _ **No actualice antes por que... No se por que, pero perdonen. (No andaba de animos)**_

 _ **Ahora que empesaron las "Magicas" Clases creo que actualizare con menos frecuencia. Depende del tiempo.**_

 _ **Aun asi lo hare y me tomare el tiempo necesario para escribir lo mejor pocible.**_

 _ **Esas son todas las novedades. Bye.**_

 _ **PD: Por si les quedo la duda. En japon hay una creencia que dise que "Si estornudas y no estas resfriado es por que estan hablando de ti". Es curioso, aqui en Argentina decimos que "si te arden las orejas es por que te estan sacando el cuero" (Criticando) XD**_


End file.
